


Princess and the Pauper

by rentasofa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Identity Reveal, Inspired by Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Mistaken Identity, Royalty, child bb-8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 37,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rentasofa/pseuds/rentasofa
Summary: Rey Nobody and Kira Palpatine were born identical at the exact same moment. They may have look the same but they are worlds apart: Kira is a princess, Rey is a pauper.Their paths are so different but they want the same thing: To be free to be who the truly want to be.They were never destined to meet but fate had other ideas when Kira was on her way to her arranged marriage in the city where Rey lives.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 94
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, at exactly the same moment, two baby girls were born in two opposing kingdoms. They were so similar that you would think they were twins but one was a princess and the other a pauper.

Princess Kira of House Palpatine grew up in lavish style in the Royal Palace of Exegol. She had the best of everything and wanted for nothing, but it was a lonely existence. She was orphaned as a baby and her grandfather who raised her, was very strict. He had big plans for his only living heir which made Kira feel like nothing she did was ever good enough for her grandfather.

Rey Nobody lived in the lower part of the city of Aldera, the capital city of Alderaan. She had been happy for a short time in her childhood. Her parents were poor but they had love and a small attic room and out of the window you could see the Palace at the top of the hill. Her father used to say that she’d end up in the Palace one day, a lovely dream for a little girl.

But then an illness swept through the city. Rey survived but her parents did not. She was alone and ended up in the ‘care’ of an unscrupulous loan shark, Unkar Plutt. Her parents had debts. They had taken out so many loans to feed and clothe their daughter and now she had to pay them off by working at Plutt’s Tailoring as a seamstress.

At night, separated by thousands of miles, the two girls would look up and stare at the stars with sad hazel eyes. Their situations were so different but what they felt was the same. Their lives were planned out for them but it wasn’t what they wanted.

Kira would marry the man her grandfather had chosen for her, a political match for the good of the kingdom. Rey would spend the rest of her life working to pay off a debt she knew she never would, Plutt upped the interest rates every month.

But both girls knew their duty, there was no running away from it.

These two girls were never meant to meet, but since fate had given them the same face, it had other plans which came into effect on their eighteenth birthday.

~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

When Kira was eight she had travelled with her grandfather to Naboo for peace talks. Tensions between Exegol and Alderaan had increased in recent years and the two ruling houses had met on neutral ground to discuss a treaty to stop things escalating further. The treaty would of course be sealed by a marriage alliance between the kingdoms: Princess Kira would marry Prince Benjamin of Alderaan when she came of age.

Kira didn’t remember much about that trip but she remembered him. He was a dark haired sullen and serious boy of fifteen, too tall for his own good and he didn’t want anything to do with her.

She doubted much had changed since they’d last met. He still looked moody and serious in the portraits she’d been sent. He had filled out a little but that could have been flattery on the artist’s part.

Now she was eighteen it was time for the marriage to take place.

Kira had been travelling for days when the city of Aldera finally came into view. She was travelling with a very small entourage, too small really for a princess on the way to her wedding.

The carriage was small, barely big enough to carry her luggage with one silent footman on the back, one driver up front and one guard riding alongside. It was a joke, she couldn’t even bring her maid.

Her grandfather said it was safer this way, that they’d make a less conspicuous target, but Kira knew he was just being cruel. If anything happened to her and the wedding didn’t take place at the end of the week, he would finally have an excuse to go to war with Alderaan.

She tried not to think about her grandfather’s cold goodbye or getting attacked on the road or the many years of unhappy marriage ahead of her. She had trained for this, it was her duty.

Kira thought of the positives. She would be queen one day, she would be in a position to help so many people. She hoped she would survive childbirth because of course she would have to give the kingdom an heir, but she wanted to be able to be a mother to her children since hers had died when she was born. She also wanted children because she could love them even though she didn’t love their father.

“We’re almost at the city wall Your Highness.” her guard said through the open window of the carriage.

“I’ve told you Armie, you can call me Kira when we’re alone.” she said. She was so glad that he had been chosen to escort her to Alderaan. He was a good friend, even though her grandfather disapproved of her being friends with a mere soldier. He had taught her how to ride and he always listened. Kira felt like she could be herself around him.

“We’re not alone though.” Captain Armiage Hux whispered loud enough for her to hear over the noise of the carriage. He was referring to the footman and driver.

“They don’t count.” Kira had tried to be polite and friendly towards them when they first set off on their journey but they had remained silent.

Armie gave her a small smile. She called him that but she wasn’t aware of anyone else who did. Kira liked his smiles, they made his blue eyes sparkle, even the small ones.

They joined the crowd waiting to pass through the city gate. They should have gone straight through, there should have been an honour guard to meet them.

Instead of being insulted by the disrespect, Kira decided to enjoy the anonymity, she was just a young woman in a carriage. She peaked through the curtain and watched the people hurry by, some with carts filled with food and wares, there were animals, there were children darting in and out. So much noise and colour and movement, so different than what Kira was used to. They had a purpose that she didn’t feel she had.

When they passed through the gate, it wouldn’t take them long to make their way through the city and up the hill to the Palace and her new life. A sudden urge gripped Kira. One last act of rebellion, she thought.

“Stop the carriage!” she shouted at the driver.

“Your Highness, what’s wrong?” Hux asked all concerned.

“Nothing.” Kira said as she rooted around in her bag for the travel cloak.

“Then why have we stopped?” By the time he’d gotten down from his horse she had climbed down from the carriage by herself.

“You and I are going to take a little tour of the city.” she said with a big smile. Rebelling was fun and this time there was no one to tell her off.

“No. Absolutely not. We are due at the Palace.” Hux exclaimed.

“It won’t be for long. Look, there’s a market over there, we can go around that. I just want to pretend that I’m an ordinary person just this once. Please Armie, it is my birthday.” Kira batted her eyelashes at him and like always he relented.

“Fine.” he sighed. “Once round the market then straight back in the carriage.”

“Yay!” she cheered and linked her arm through his. Hux reluctantly shrugged her off. He ordered the driver and footman to stay with the carriage and his horse.

“Will you relax?” Kira said when she noticed the look on his face and his hand on his sword, ready for anything.

“You can never be too careful with this many people around ma’am.”

“Kira.” she corrected, they were alone now, no one in the street knew who she was.

She was having fun taking in all the sights and sounds and smells.

“Umm. That smells delicious.” she said as they passed a stall with a big bubbling pot. It must have been delicious as there was a long queue of people waiting to be served. She looked at Armie expectantly for she did not carry money.

“Fine.” he sighed again. “But you stay right here until I get back.” He steered her to stand next to a giant pot of flowers on the edge of a square with a fountain in the middle.

Kira didn’t really like being told what to do by Armie but she wouldn’t pout about it. There were worse places he could have told her to stand. There was someone singing for coins by the fountain and she had a lovely voice.

~*~*~*~


	3. Chapter 3

Rey was six when her parents died and she started having to work for Plutt. When she first started she wasn’t very good at sewing, instead she was used to fetch and carry things, but she soon learnt as she could earn more money with a skill.

It had taken years of practice, many pin pricks and accidents, but she had worked her way up from embroidering initials on handkerchiefs to making long dresses. She was quite good. If only she could make enough to pay off her debt.

Plutt employed many people who owed him money. It sounded like a good deal at first: A place to sleep, food and employment. But rent and food was added to your debt and was as basic as could be. Then there was the interest that Plutt arbitrarily raised every month.

If you took a loan from Plutt what you were doing was essentially signing yourself, or in Rey’s case your children, over to him. It was better than being on the streets but you weren’t free.

Some girls tried to earn extra money by going into prostitution. They’d sew all day then go out at night to find a John. Rey would never do that, these girls came back in the morning all spaced out and bruised and it wasn’t even worth it, Plutt took all their money, they just felt like they had no choice.

Rey did have another talent that Plutt liked to exploit though, Rey could sing.

Talking and singing weren’t allowed in the workroom, it affected productivity. They usually waited until Plutt left on business before they started. The work didn’t seem so bad when they were singing and everyone knew that Rey was the best. She felt happy when she was singing even when she was doing it to comfort one of the girls after a particularly difficult night.

One day Plutt returned before they realised and heard Rey sing. From that day on he sent her out once a month to go singing in the square by the fountain. She made decent money, not that she saw any of it. A few times she had managed to sneak a coin or two to buy something from the market, but Rey was pretty sure Plutt had her watched so it didn’t happen often.

Rey was singing by the fountain on her eighteenth birthday, not that that meant anything, it was just one more year she’d been working for Plutt, one year closer to the grave.

That day she had her friend Finn with her. He worked for Plutt since he was a child too, so they’d grown up together. He pretended to be super loyal to Plutt to get extra privileges that he’d share with Rey, but he’d rather bash the man’s lumpy face in.

Rey finished her song and coins came pouring in, clanging against the tin can at her feet. From the sound of it, this was probably her best morning yet.

She was just about to pick up the can when a grubby fat hand got there first and snatched up all the money she had earned. Unkar Plutt had come to check on her himself. His presents scared off the bystanders that had come to hear her sing. They were in a better part of town than where Plutt operated as a loan shark, so they could get more money, but he was still known by reputation here.

Plutt felt the weight of the coins in his greasy palm. Satisfied he put the coins in his pocket. Rey no longer felt angry watching him do this to her money, just numb.

“Another hour of this then back to the shop, you have work to do.” Plutt said to both of them and walked off.

The Prince was getting married at the end of the week and they were inundated with people wanting new outfits for the occasion. None of their clientele would be invited, they’d be lucky to glimpse the Royal carriage in the street, but they wanted new clothes all the same.

“One more hour Finn.” Rey sighed, turning to face him.

“One more hour Rey.” he said, sitting on the lip of the fountain keeping an eye out in case there was trouble. He knew that Rey dreamed of going off and performing in proper venues, having people come from miles around to hear her sing with real music in the background.

They always had to wait a minute after an appearance from Plutt for people to come back before she started singing again.

“I liked your song.” the woman who had come up behind her said. She didn’t sound like she belonged there, either in this part of the city or even in the country.

Finn saw the woman before Rey did. She saw his eyes widen and he started frantically tapping her arm, something that she hated. Really she was about to turn around and thank the woman anyway.

The first thing that struck Rey about the woman was that she was right, she didn’t belong. Even under her plain travel cloak she was much too finely dressed for this part of the city.

The second was that they shared the same face! Rey didn’t spend much time studying her face but they had mirrors at the shop for customers and she was pretty sure she was looking at her own face on a different person. The other woman recognised it too. Her eyes were wide like Finn’s were.

“You look just like me.” they said at the same time, then they both started laughing. This was completely insane, I’ve met my exact double Rey thought.

“Who are you?” Finn asked. He was curious about the situation. “Where did you come from?”

“I’m Kira from Exegol.” she said. That explained the accent at least.

“I’m Rey from, well, here.” Something dawned on her then. “Say the Prince is supposed to be marrying a Princess Kira from Exegol at the end of the week. What a coincidence huh?”

Kira shrugged in a way that made Rey and Finn realise it wasn’t a coincidence. Once again their eyes went wide and they looked at each other before dropping into a hasty curtsy.

~*~*~*~


	4. Chapter 4

Hux returned from getting a bread roll filled with some sort of stewed meat to find that Kira wasn’t where he had left her. Typical, he thought. She never listened to him. When he was teaching her to ride a horse, she’d wanted to jump hedges before she’d properly learnt how to trot and of course she’d ended up falling off.

Luckily Kira hadn’t wandered off too far, he saw her stood by the fountain in the middle of the square. The sandwich he’d bought her was hot in his hand and if it wasn’t wrapped in greasy paper it would make a right mess. He hoped she’d enjoy it.

“What did I tell you… about… staying…” he trailed off as he approached and saw Kira was standing next to a woman who looked exactly like her. It was such a shock that he dropped the sandwich. “How… what..?”

“Armie, this is Rey, my exact double. Rey, this is Armie, my captain of the guard.” Kira said finding his shock amusing, like it was completely normal to find your doppelganger.

This didn’t make any sense. There were enough people in the delivery room to witness the birth of the princess and the death of her mother, to safely say there was only one baby. So who was this Rey person?

“Hello.” Rey said to Hux. “This is my friend Finn.”

She introduced the guy who had swooped in to pick up the fallen sandwich. “You going to eat this?” he asked.

Hux turned to the only other person who was making sense. “It’s been on the floor.”

Finn shrugged. “Had worse.” Then he took a big bite.

“Yes this is all very diverting but we really should be going.” Hux said and went to lead Kira away but she sidestepped him.

“Rey, how would you like to swap places for the day?” she asked.

“Swap places?” Rey echoed and Finn almost choked on his sandwich.

“Your Highness. This is insane. You’re meant to be at the Palace meeting the Queen and the Prince. The man you’re supposed to marry.” Hux said, trying his level best to stay reasonable.

“Exactly. They’ll be easy to fool. I haven’t seen them since I was eight.” Kira said.

“This is a bad idea.” Hux said.

“No it’s a great idea. Rey spends the evening at the Palace, it’s Rey’s birthday as well by the way, and I spend the evening doing whatever Rey normally does. Then in the morning we’ll swap back with nobody none the wiser.”

Armie didn’t look at all convinced so Kira pulled him off to the side for a more private conversation.

“Look Armie, I’ve been so sheltered my whole life.” she whispered. “I don’t know how other people live. I want to experience something before I spend the rest of my life cooped up in a castle.”

“It’s safe in the castle.” Hux whispered back.

“Nothing’s going to happen. Besides I’m sure Finn would never let anything happen to Rey so he’d look out for me too.”

On the other side of the fountain, Finn and Rey were having their own whispered conversation.

“I don’t think we should be doing this. It could be dangerous.” said Rey. “We should warn her.”

“No she’ll be fine, I’ll just tell her to keep her head down.” Finn replied.

“But -”

“But nothing.You get to go to the Palace Rey.”

The Palace. Her father had said she’d go to the Palace some day and here was her chance. But she was worried about Kira. Princesses didn’t know about hard work, didn’t have calloused hands or broken spirits. It may only be until the morning but she was worried Kira would get herself in trouble or worse, Rey when they switched back.

“How about this,” Finn said sensing her doubt. “If she can sew we do this, if not we all go home.”

Rey nodded and the four of them stood back together in front of the fountain.

“So Princess, can you sew?” Finn asked and Hux tutted at the casual way he addressed her.

“Of course I can.” Kira said. Her tapestry and embroidery skills were a good way to spend a rainy afternoon.

“There we have it. We’ll do it.” he said triumphantly.

“Excellent. Rey, you go with Armie and I’ll go with Finn to… where are we going?”

“Plutt’s Tailoring, down Jakku Avenue.” Finn said.

“Right, we’ll go there and you’ll pick me up in the morning, okay Armie?” Kira went over to Finn hoping to get underway straight away. She was excited to experience the simple life for a while, with no decorum or etiquette.

“You can’t go to Plutt’s dressed like that.” Finn told her.

“And you definitely can’t go to the Palace dressed like that.” Hux told Rey. He wasn’t pleased about this arrangement.

“Right, we just need to swap clothes.” said Kira.

They ended up in the backroom of a pub that hadn’t quite opened yet. Hux and Finn stood guard.

“If anything happens to Kira, I will literally kill you.” Hux said menacingly but not loud enough for the girls to hear on the other side of the door.

“Relax fancypants. Rey is like a sister to me, I wouldn’t let anything happen to her so I’m not going to let anything happen to your princess either.”

“She’s not my princess.”

“Sure.”

Inside Rey was struggling to get used to the corset Kira had put her in. It changed her posture and her breathing. But she figured it was worth it just to wear Kira’s dress. She said it was one of her more simple gowns on account of travelling and not having a maid to help her, but it was by far the fanciest thing Rey had ever worn and much nicer than anything she’d ever made. It was layers of silk and lace in a deep purple, soft and clean. It was beautiful.

Conversely, Kira was enjoying the freedom of Rey’s loose fitting brown smock dress. It was so comfy and she felt like she could move however she wanted for the first time ever.

“But what do I say to them?” Rey asked as Kira was pinning up her hair. She was going to go to the Palace to meet the Queen and Prince, how did you talk to them?

“Let Armie do most of the talking and then say you are tired from your journey and spend the rest of the evening in your room. They’ll bring you whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?” Rey echoed. This still felt so unreal.

Finn whistled when they stepped out of the backroom dressed as each other. “Rey you look great.”

She blushed and did a little spin. “Thanks Finn.”

“Aren’t you going to tell Kira she looks great?” he asked Hux.

“No.” he said because he didn’t want to admit the truth: She looked beautiful. Her hair was loose, she looked relaxed and she was smiling.

Kira had confided in him once her wish for a simple life away from the Palace. He knew he shouldn’t have but this was how he’d imagined she’d look as she met him at the door to their cottage. It was a silly dream, his duty was to protect her and watch as she married someone else for the good of the kingdom.

Kira ignored him, she was used to his teasing. “I guess this is it then. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Wait a minute, we need money.” Finn said.

“Of course you do.” Hux muttered.

“Sorry but Rey has meant to have been singing for the past hour and we need something to show for it.”

“He’s right.” Rey said and Hux reluctantly gave him some coins.

Rey and Finn hugged goodbye, Kira and Hux just stole glances at each other, and then they went off in opposite directions.

Hux walked off quickly, not bothered that Rey was struggling to keep up in unfamiliar shoes. He didn’t have to look out for her, she wasn’t Kira, she was nobody.

“Armie, wait up.” Rey called after him. She bunched her skirts up to try and move faster.

“Don’t call me that.” he shouted back.

“But Kira does.”

“Don’t call her that.” They had gotten back to where he’d left the carriage. “Now get in the carriage so we can get this over with.”

Rey tripped on the first step and fell face first into the carriage. Hux sighed and didn’t bother to help her right herself. This really wasn’t going to end well.

~*~*~*~


	5. Chapter 5

“Keep up.” Hux hissed at Rey as they were led through the Palace to meet with the Queen.

“But everything’s so pretty.” She had admired everything that they’d passed: The high ceilings, the clear glass windows, the light bright colours of the walls, the gold detailing, the carpets, the portraits and the furniture on display.

“If you keep acting like this, this is never going to work.” He kept his voice down so they wouldn’t be overheard by the footman escorting them. “You are a princess, you grew up in a palace, this isn’t new to you.”

“Of course.” she said sheepishly, but there was so much to take in and she wouldn’t get to see it if she was going to stay in Kira’s room all night.

They stopped outside a large set of wooden doors.

“Right, shoulders back, chin up, don’t fall over.” Hux told her before the doors opened.

“Being helpful now are we?” Rey said sarcastically.

“And let me do the talking.”

The doors opened and they were announced. “Princess Kira of Exegol and Captain Armitage Hux Your Majesty.”

Rey took a deep breath and put one foot in front of the other. Hux had given her four rules to follow, she could do that but not falling over was easier said than done: Her dress was long and she didn’t really know how to walk in heels.

The queen was waiting for them at the other end of the room sitting on her throne on the raised dais. Rey tried not to show her nervousness. She tried to channel her inner princess, someone who met queens all the time. After all she didn’t want to ruin this first meeting for Kira.

She heard Hux tell her to stop and she dropped into the best curtsy she could manage. “Your Majesty.”

When Rey rose, she was surprised to find that the Queen had made her way down from the throne. She was a lot shorter than Rey expected.

She surprised Rey again, and Hux too, by drawing her into a big warm hug. Rey didn’t know what to do. This hug felt motherly, she hadn’t had one of those in so long.

“It’s good to finally see you again.” the Queen said smiling at Rey. Her warm brown eyes glistening with pride. “My, you have grown into a fine young woman.”

“Thank you Your Majesty.” Rey said blushing, she didn’t get many compliments.

“Leia, please, we’re going to be family.”

“Thank you Leia.” Rey said but it felt wrong. Someone like her shouldn't be on first name terms with the Queen. She glanced over at Hux as she didn’t know what to do now.

“With all due respect Your Majesty, we have been on the road for a week and would like to retire.” he said very formally and politely.

“Yes of course you will want to freshen up after your long journey.” Leia said. “But first, I thought you might like to see Ben again.”

It took Rey a moment to make sense of what she’d just said. Ben? Prince Benjamin. The Prince! The Prince Kira was going to marry.

The man in question emerged from the shadows, his fine black clothing helping him blend in, Rey hadn’t realised he was in the room.

He was tall, much taller than his mother, with silky black hair and an open expensive face. The sight of him made Rey catch her breath and she could feel her heart beating harder in her chest.

He made his way over to her and she rushed into a curtsy to stop herself from staring. “Your Highness.”

The Prince took her hand and raised it to his mouth. “You can call me Ben Your Highness.” His plush lips pressed a gentle kiss onto her knuckles.

Rey couldn’t help but get lost in his eyes. Their colour reminded her of the sweets at the confectioners in the city she walked past sometimes but had never bought anything from.

“And you can call me Re… Kira. You can call me Kira because that’s my name. Princess Kira.” She trailed off into nervous laughter. She was sure she heard Hux smack his palm into his forehead, but she only had eyes for the Prince, for Ben.

He smiled at her, a perfectly imperfect smile. “I must admit that I was nervous about meeting again too.”

Rey smiled back for what else could she do. Hux coughed to get her attention.

“Yes, I, need to, refresh, myself.” Everything came out awkwardly because she was talking to the Prince and it was doing funny things to her tummy.

Leia called a footman to show her to her room. As they left, Rey kept glancing back over her shoulder at the Prince.

The Queen turned to her son when they were alone again. “So. Is this going to work?” she asked him.

“I think so.” he said.

Over the past ten years, Ben had made his feelings about his arranged marriage well known. But now that he had met her, he was finding that his preconceived notions might be wrong. There was a spark to her that her portraits haven’t conveyed. He had felt a connection between them just now and he was sure she had too.

He now thought they could make this marriage work, that they might actually be happy.

“You can stop that right now.” Hux hissed when they were once again being led through the Palace.

“Stop what?” Rey asked innocently, still in awe of her surroundings.

“Giggling with the Prince, staring at him with big googoo eyes. Princesses don’t flirt and he is definitely not for you.”

“I wasn’t flirting.” Rey scoffed, she didn’t know how to flirt. “I was just nervous.”

“A princess doesn’t get nervous, or at least she doesn’t show it.”

“Does Kira want to marry him?” Rey asked quickly changing the subject. It wasn’t like it mattered, if she was going to stay in her room all night she wasn’t going to see him again.

“It’s her duty to marry him.” Hux couldn’t really answer that, not truthfully at least.

“But does she want to?” Her question remained unanswered as they had arrived at the rooms that were prepared for Kira.

Rey was speechless as she entered the light and airy room. It was so big, she couldn’t believe that she had all this space to herself.

There were huge floor to ceiling windows that opened onto a balcony. Plush rugs that covered a lot of floor space, a massive fireplace and best of all a four poster bed with fluffy goose down pillows and duvet.

Without really thinking, Rey ran across the room and launched herself onto the bed. She giggled when she landed, it was so soft, like how she imagined a cloud felt like. She was going to have the best night’s sleep ever.

Hux pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to the two maids Rey hadn’t noticed to explain her behaviour. “We’ve been on the road for a week. She hasn’t seen a proper bed in a while.”

The maids nodded and kept quiet, but Hux knew as soon as they got downstairs, they’d start gossiping about the strange foreign princess.

“Go run her a bath would you.” he said so that he could talk to Rey alone.

“Will you act with a little more decorum?” Hux demanded as he strode over to the bed. Rey rolled over to face him. The skirt of her dress had become twisted and bunched up revealing her stockinged legs nearly up to her knees.

He had to stop his thoughts from getting away from him. Here was a girl all laid out in front of him on a bed. She had Kira’s face but she wasn’t her. She wasn’t her.

Rey knew better than to show her stockings to a man and quickly straightened out her skirt. Hux quickly stepped back.

“They’re running you a bath, take advantage of it. Order what you want for dinner. Don’t leave this room. I’ll see you in the morning.” he said much quieter this time, then left.

~*~*~*~


	6. Chapter 6

Finn led Kira away from the market and passed small shops and houses. She longed to go in and explore. As a princess everything always came to her. The idea of going into a shop, picking out goods and exchanging money over a counter was exciting.

The streets narrowed and Kira marvelled at the designs of the houses. They were so closely packed together almost like they needed to lean on each other to stay upright. She wanted to peek in through the downstairs windows and see what it was like inside. She imagined it was very quaint and cosy.

“I’m hungry.” Kira said. “I never did get that sandwich Armie bought me.”

“It was good though.” Finn said considering he was the one who did eat it.

“Why don’t we use the money to get more?” she asked.

“Because Plutt would know if we’d spent any of his money.”

“But it wasn’t his money, it was Armie’s.” Kira said, jumping a questionably brown puddle in the middle of the street.

“Not any more it’s not.” Finn said ominously.

They stopped outside one of the largest shops on the street. Plutt’s Tailoring, the sign said. The window display showed a range of simple but nice looking products available. It was dark inside which was a little off putting but if this was where Rey worked Kira would have to go inside.

She was about to go through the front door when Finn pulled her away. “Nope we go in through the back.”

That did make sense to Kira as the servants at the Palace had their own entrance.

When they entered it was not what Kira expected. She’d imagined a bright and airy workroom with a group of women sat in a sewing circle chatting away, enjoying and being proud of their work.

Instead the workroom was cramped with rows of benches. The people working at them, at least twenty, were hunched over their fabric, they looked tired and drained. The windows were too small and didn’t let nearly enough light in. It was silent apart from the swish of fabric being moved and the creak of wooden tables and stools. Nobody talked, they barely looked up when Finn and Kira came in.

Kira, slightly horrified, wondered what she had let herself in for.

“Finally back I see.” An ugly, squat man made his way down some stairs from an upstairs office. “Got my money?”

“Yes Mr Plutt sir.” Finn said and handed the coins over. Kira watched Finn’s body language. He was scared of this man she realised. She couldn’t blame him, he looked like a brute.

By the look on Plutt’s face it was hard to tell whether or not he was pleased by the amount he’d received.

“Back to work with you, we’ve got orders to fill.”

Finn pulled Kira over to an empty bench at the back of the room and put a pile of fabric down in front of her.

“What’s this?” She asked quietly, staring at the strangely shaped pieces of fabric in an ugly dark orange colour.

“They’re pattern pieces. You sew them together to make a dress.” He said it like she was asking something stupid.

“I can’t make a dress. I can only embroider. Can’t I do that instead?”

“No you can’t do that instead.” Finn hissed. He covered his face with his hand. This was a disaster. The Princess said she could sew, but now he’d have to walk her through it, decreasing his output and making Plutt angry at the girl he thought was Rey. If Plutt got angry, then, well, then the grumpy ginger captain was going to kill him.

“You two at the back, stop talking.” Plutt shouted. Finn nodded as an apology and put his head down.

Kira felt lost, she didn’t know what to do. Her grandfather often shouted at her for not being good enough at certain things, but here it felt like there were more dangerous consequences if she failed to do what she was supposed to do, what Rey was supposed to do.

Just then a little girl barely taller than the bench came over and gave Kira some orange thread to match her material and some white thread to Finn for whatever he was making.

Kira’s eyes followed the little girl as she went around the room handing out threads and collecting small objects. She was incredibly skinny with pale skin and limp orange hair that reminded Kira of Armie. But what struck her most was the girl's eyes. They were pale blue, big and wide, full of fear and sadness.

“Children work here?” Kira asked in the face of the no talking rule.

“Children have debts to pay.” Finn said.

“How do children have debt to pay?” she asked, shocked.

“They inherit them.” he said and waited a moment for that to sink in. “Just like I did, just like Beebee over there. Like Rey.”

That hit Kira as she watched Beebee. How old was the girl? Five, six? What was she doing at that age? She had her lessons, she had her dolls and fine clothes, she had enough to eat.

“What is this place?” she asked quietly, not sure she really wanted to know the answer.

“Plutt would say that it was a charitable endeavour to help people pay off their debts. But the rest of us,” Finn shook his head. “Workhouse, sweatshop, debtors prison, take your pick.”

“What did I just say about talking?” Plutt shouted again, now enraged at having to come to the back of the room to face them.

“I’m sorry sir, but I think Rey might be ill, might have picked something up while we were out.” It was quite plausible considering how pale Kira had gone after finding out the truth about this place.

Plutt jumped back. “Argh, keep her away from me. Make her work in the cupboard, I can’t afford to have her infect anyone else.”

Kira was about to argue as Finn began to pull her towards a small cupboard on the other side of the room, but he shushed her.

“This was a mistake. I have to leave.” Kira whispered.

“Too late for that.” said Finn. There was a coldness to his voice. “It’s only for today Your Highness. Tomorrow your knight in shining armour will be here to rescue you and you’ll be back in the Palace where you’ll live happily ever after. That’s how fairytales go isn’t it?”

“Finn wait,” but Kira didn’t really know what to say.

“Just keep quiet. It’ll be easier if you keep quiet.” he said then he shut the door, leaving her alone in the cupboard. Kira felt like crying. This was a horrible stupid idea, it wasn’t at all what she imagined.

She thought that ordinary people, despite being poor, were happy with their lot. That they knew how to celebrate the small things, that they were always getting together with friends and strangers alike to have fun and noisy parties. That’s what she wanted, a fun and noisy party for her birthday.

At least that’s the impression she got from watching the servants at the Palace in Exegol and from the books she read. These people seemed miserable.

She decided to think of the positives, maybe things would be better when they finished work. Maybe that’s why poor people seemed so happy at parties, they weren’t working.

Kira looked around the cupboard she’d been left in. It was at least big enough to move around in with a seat by the window for whoever got shut in there to work on. It was a supply closet of sorts with lots of spare fabric, thread, needles and other equipment.

Finn had bought the fabric pieces that she was meant to turn into a dress into the cupboard as well, but she really didn’t have the first clue about how to do that.

Kira looked at what was around her. She was stuck in the cupboard for an unknown amount of time and if she wasn’t going to be productive making the dress she might as well do something else.

~*~*~*~


	7. Chapter 7

Rey put grumpy Hux out of her mind and thoroughly enjoyed her bath. She got scrubbed within an inch of her life, she felt like a new person having years of dirt and grime washed away. She tried to keep clean, it wouldn’t be good to dirty the garments she was making, but there was never time for a deep clean, not like this.

Her hair had been detangled and floral smelling lotions brushed through it. It hurt but Rey had fought the urge to scream and shout as a princess was meant to be used to this treatment and wouldn’t act like that.

The maids had left Rey to relax in a bubble bath with a tray of fruit. She enjoyed both immensely. She had never had fruit so fresh and sweet and juicy. The bubbles she found fascinating, she amused herself by blowing them up into the air and watching them float back down.

The maid caught her doing this when she entered to tell Rey she had a visitor. She wondered who it could be as she was helped out of the tub and into a bathrobe. Rey didn’t feel embarrassed, she’d lived in communal housing for years, nothing was private.

The Queen was waiting to see her when she got out of the bathroom. “Oh Your Majesty.” Rey curtsied as best she could in her bathrobe.

“Leia. You can call me Leia.”

“Yes Leia.” It still felt wrong in her mouth. “I was just in the bath.”

“There is nothing better than a nice relaxing bath after a long journey.” Leia smiled at her pleasantly. “I came to invite you to have supper with us this evening.”

“Oh, thank you, but I was going to stay here, I’m a bit tired.” Kira said she could do that and she’d promised Hux to stay put.

“It’ll be a quiet affair, just the three of us and not too long, just three courses.”

“Okay.” Rey said. She knew she didn’t sound convincing. Kira might have been able to say no to Leia, but Rey couldn’t.

After Leia left Rey was swarmed by maids to help her get ready.

“Can you ask Captain Hux to come see me please?” she asked one of them. She was starting to panic and he would know what to do even if he was probably going to shout at her again.

“Yes ma’am.” the maid said. “After you’re dressed.”

It turned out that Kira didn’t own many light coloured dresses, Rey’s preferred colours, but there were a few buried at the bottom of one of her trunks.

Once she was all dressed in a gown of pale blue, and made up for the evening, Hux turned up and dismissed the maids.

“What are you thinking having dinner with the Queen? You promised you’d stay here and live out you silly little birthday wish.”

“It’s not silly!” Rey shouted back. He didn’t know what her life was like, how just having a bath made it the best day ever. But she felt sorry for him in a way, he was just as sheltered as the Princess wanting to know what ordinary life was like.

“I couldn’t say no to the Queen.” she said more meekly.

“Yes you could have.”

“Fine why don’t you go tell her I’m not going.” Rey said with an eyebrow raised in challenge.

Hux wasn’t brave enough for that but he would never admit that. “No, it’s too late for that, I just have to teach you not to make a fool out of yourself so you don’t ruin Kira’s reputation. How to fit eighteen years of etiquette lessons into what?”

Rey glanced at the clock. “Eight minutes.”

Hux ran his hand down his face and sighed. It’s only for tonight he kept telling himself.

“Right. Elbows off the table keep them at your sides. Use a knife and fork starting with the outermost set. Take small bites. Chew with your mouth closed. Don’t touch the wine. And if in doubt just copy the Queen.”

“Why can’t I have any wine?” Rey asked.

“Because we don’t want you getting drunk and running your mouth about this whole charade.”

Rey was escorted to a small dining room. She said small because the table was only set for three, but it was a ridiculously huge table for only three people.

Leia naturally sat at the head of the table and Rey found herself sitting opposite the Prince. She had to look at him over a centrepiece made of flowers and fruit.

Leia had insisted on inviting Kira to dinner because she was eager to get to know her soon to be daughter-in-law and she wanted her and Ben to spend as much time together before the wedding as possible. Things had gotten off to a good start, if not a little awkward, but it was endearing. At least Ben wasn’t in such a sour mood now.

It seemed to Rey that the Queen and the Prince were using this dinner to get to know her, well Kira, and Rey was finding it hard to concentrate on eating her dinner like Hux told her to and giving answers to the questions they were asking that Kira herself might give. It was harder said than done, she didn’t know Kira, didn’t know anything about Exegol.

What are your hobbies? They asked. Sewing, Rey said. Kira said she could sew so maybe she enjoyed it because she had the luxury to do it because she wanted to.

Rey probably should have kept a record of the answers she gave but it was hard to remember anything when she saw how the Prince was looking at her over the top of the centrepiece. It made her feel pretty, it made her feel safe. Like she could say anything and he’d accept it. Maybe not anything, he’d probably not take too kindly to being deceived into having dinner with a girl from the lower city.

The food was delicious and rich, nothing like Rey’d had before, but thanks to her corset and having a whole load of fruit earlier, she couldn’t finish what was on her plate and it saddened her.

“What happens to the food I don’t eat?” she asked as her plate was taken away. Leia and Ben looked at each other, they didn’t know the answer.

“Butler?” the Queen turned to her head servant for an answer.

“The high ranking servants get it ma’am.” he said in a droning voice.

“See? Nothing is wasted.” Leia took a sip of her wine. Rey had been watching her closely so as to copy her, she took a sip of wine very frequently. Rey hadn’t touched hers.

“But what about the lower servants?” she asked.

“They have their own supper ma’am.”

Rey should have known. Nothing that fancy ever got very far down the social ladder.

Their dessert arrived and what was put down in front of her was different from what Leia and Ben got. It was a perfect cube of pale yellow cake with thick icing on top and artistically dripping down the sides.

“What’s this?” Rey asked.

“It’s an almond cake.” Leia said. “It’s traditional here in Alderaan to have an almond cake on your birthday.”

Rey knew the tradition having lived there all her life, but she hadn’t had one since she was six, not that long before her parents died. It made her slightly teary. She hoped Ben wouldn’t notice in the candle light.

He raised his glass to her. “Happy Birthday Kira.”

That made her blush.

The dinner was nice though. It was almost like being part of a family again. It was small but it was hers. No, she scolded herself, it was Kira’s, but Rey could enjoy it for the night.

~*~*~*~


	8. Chapter 8

Kira was let out of the cupboard hours later. She had lost the light to work by but at least that signalled the end of the work day and she could now hopefully do something fun.

“Rey! Where’s the dress for Mrs Rossi.” Plutt bellowed. It took Kira a moment to remember that he was talking about her.

“I haven’t done it.” she said. Whoever Mrs Rossi was, she had terrible taste. There was a slight gasp from the other seamstresses. “I made something else.”

“You did what?” he yelled, she winced at the sour smell of his breath. She handed him what she had been working on. “What’s this supposed to be?”

“It’s a cushion cover.” Kira said. There was plenty of material and cotton in the cupboard and she’d embroidered a pretty scene of flowers. She may not have been able to make a dress, but cushions were easy, they were just a square.

“You can sell it. People might want to make their cushions look new.” she suggested.

Plutt examined her work more closely in the light of an oil lamp. “What’s wrong with your voice?” he asked without turning to her.

Kira was gripped by a moment of panic and said the first thing that popped into her head that made sense. “I have a sore throat.”

“Well, this is good work. Much better than I thought you could do.” Plutt said and Kira couldn’t help but smile. Her grandfather never complimented her work. “I’m docking you wages for the day for not finishing Mrs Rossi’s dress.”

Her smile faded again. Rey was not going to be happy about that.

“But I’m considering making you make more of these to commemorate the Royal Wedding. These middle class women seem to be eating that shit up.”

“And will I get paid?” she asked.

“If they sell.” he said and then left.

“You know, Rey’s not going to be happy about this.” Finn said as he came to stand next to her.

“I know.” Not only had she lost Rey money but she’d also saddled her with work she might not be able to do.

“Come on, let’s get some food.”

“Great, where are we going?” Kira asked. She was very hungry, having not eaten since that morning.

“Nowhere.” Finn said as he led her out the workroom and up some stairs to a dimly lit room.

“Oh gosh, what’s that smell?” Kira clamped her hand over her nose and mouth but it didn’t help.

“Dinner. Meat stew.” Finn said getting in a queue behind the others.

“What meat?” she said, trying not to gag.

“Best not to ask.” he handed her a dish of brown sludge and a stale piece of bread.

“I can’t eat this.”

“Then you’ll go hungry.” Finn said without a hint of sympathy.

“Why can’t we go out and do something fun? It is my birthday.” Finn had brought them over to the corner of the room to sit on some palettes. The light from the oil lamps didn’t quite reach them but at least they wouldn’t be overheard by the others who were huddled in small groups eating their own stew.

“What do you want? An almond cake?” Kira pulled a face that sounded disgusting, she hated almonds. “We don’t go out here.”

“But what about them. They’re getting dressed to go out.” She pointed over to the opposite corner where three women had changed dresses and were putting on rouge.

“The only way you can go out is if you've got something to sell.” Finn said sadly. “And if you’ve got nothing left to sell, you sell yourself.”

“You mean they’re…” Kira looked a bit closer. She saw their sad distance expressions behind the make up. The low cut dresses they were wearing with a corset over the top to push up their breasts and cinch their waists.

“Yes they’re prostitutes.”

She was suddenly gripped with fear and panic. “Does Rey…?”

Finn shook his head. “No. She’s a good seamstress and an excellent singer so Plutt never bothered to try and make money out of her any other way.”

Kira started to breathe heavily, her emotions turning to anger. “You did this on purpose, bringing me here to this awful place.”

By now Finn had finished his dinner and was licking his plate clean. “Nope. It was your idea to swap places with Rey.” He gave her a sadistic smile. “Welcome to the real world Princess, to the lives of the people you rule over.”

“I should just go downstairs and tell everyone who I really am and demand to go back to the Palace.”

“No one will believe you. A couple of years ago, Old Meg went around telling everyone she was some Duchess and Plutt had her carted off to the mad house. It’s worse there than it is here, trust me.”

Kira wanted to scream.

“It’s best for everyone if you just keep quiet. You already caused enough trouble for Rey.” Finn said.

The same little girl from earlier with the big sad eyes came over to Finn and Kira holding a sad looking doll made of rags.

Finn smiled sadly at the girl. “Not tonight Beebee. Rey’s not well enough to sing you a lullaby.”

Kira felt bad as she watched the little girl somehow look sadder and walk away, clutching her pile of rags tighter.

“How long has she been here?” she asked.

“Couple of months. Her dolly is made out of her mother’s dress. Rey usually sings to her to sleep”

Hunger won out in the end and Kira gagged down her meat stew that was even more revolting because it was cold.

A bell rang and everyone was ordered into bed and lights out. Finn got up to leave. “Wait, where are you going?” she asked.

“I can’t stay here, I’m a guy.” A couple of other men left as well, bidding their wives or girlfriends goodnight.

Soon they were left in the darkness. Kira curled up on the palette which doubled as a bed with thin soiled blankets and hard, flat pillow. She stayed in Rey’s dress as she had nothing to change into.

She had gotten used to not sleeping in her own bed as it took nearly a week to travel from Exegol, they had stayed in inns along the way. One inn only had one spare bed, so Armie had to sleep on the floor while she took the bed. She had watched him, he looked so peaceful.

Kira’d had an exhausting day and the sounds of the snores inside the dorm room and the strange unfamiliar noises from outside faded away and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Kira got woken up sometime later while it was still dark when she felt something crawl into bed with her. It scared her and she rolled out of bed. It had been drilled into her that the only person she was to share a bed with was her husband.

As her eyes became accustomed to the dark she could make out a pair of big eyes glistening in the small amount of moonlight coming in through the small window.

“Beebee? Is that you?” she whispered not wanting to disturb anyone.

“Can’t sleep.” the girl said in a very tiny voice.

“I’m sorry, but you have to go back to your own bed.”

Beebee got up slowly and shuffled across the room, silently crying. Kira found it hard to get back to sleep after that. She felt guilty for sending Beebee away. Poor sad girl, but Rey would be back tomorrow to take care of her.

She must have fallen asleep again though, as the next thing she knew the bell was ringing again and it was light outside. The door was unlocked and they were free to move around.

Kira was slow to get up and Finn brought her some breakfast; a small bread roll and half an apple that had already turned brown, another unappetising meal.

“How’d you sleep?” he asked.

“Not great and I’m all itchy.” she said viciously stretching her ankle.

“Yeah, the bed bugs like fresh meat.”

Kira felt so dirty. The first thing she was doing when she got to the Palace was have a nice long bath.

One of the girls who went out last night sat down on the bed next to Kira and leaned her head against her shoulder.

“It’s been a hard night Rey. Sing me one of your songs.” she said. She reeked of alcohol. Her hair was tangled, the rouge smudged across her face. There were bruises on her arms and Kira dreaded to think what she had been through.

“Sorry not today.” Kira said reluctantly. The girl turned from sleepy to hostile.

“You think you’re too good for us now is that it? Now that you’ve got a special commission from Plutt. Heard you wouldn’t sing little Beebee her lullaby last night.”

“No Trixie that’s not it. Rey’s got a sore throat and it wouldn’t sound good.” Finn interjected.

“Like that matters.” Trixie turned and glared at him.

“You can have my breakfast if you want.” Kira said as a peace offering.

“Really?” Trixie said in surprise. “You won’t get any more.”

“I know.” Trixie left them with her extra portions, placated.

“I hope you remember us poor souls when you’re back at the Palace.” Finn said.

“I want to try and help you.” Kira said but the look Finn gave her suggested that he didn’t believe her.

~*~*~*~


	9. Chapter 9

Rey was used to getting up at dawn. She had done so everyday since she was six with very few exceptions. Plutt’s never closed, not even on public holidays, they would be there all day sewing away.

She had just woken up from the best night's sleep she had ever had and she wished she could have stayed snuggled in the clean warm sheets for longer but her brain kept screaming at her that it was time to get up.

Rey slipped a robe on over the top of the silk nightgown she was wearing, both fine garments that were soft and smooth against her skin. She went out onto the balcony of her room. It was a little chilly but Rey didn’t care, the view was spectacular.

The rising sun turned the sky different shades of pink and orange. She could see the valley and the mountains stretching away from the city of Aldera into the rest of Alderaan. Just this short glimpse of the green and fertile countryside was something Rey, who had never been outside the city walls, knew she would treasure forever.

This taste at life in the Palace had been a wonderful diversion, the best birthday present a girl could wish for, but in a couple of hours she would be back at Plutt’s toiling away with the other wretched creatures he owned: Sad, little Beebee, poor, broken Trixie and the others.

There was a brief knock at the door and Hux slipped into the room already dressed to go out, a short travel cape over his uniform and sword at his hip.

Rey stepped back into the room from outside and pulled the robe more closely around herself. The material was very thin but at least Hux was decent enough to turn away this time.

“I’m going to get the real princess. You stay here, no one expects you to be up for a couple of hours at least, but you can order some breakfast if you really want to. I shouldn’t be too long.”

Hux was glad to be seeing the back of her Rey knew. She felt the same, he was grumpy and bossy, though he probably wasn’t like that with Kira. She had only seen them together briefly but they did seem quite familiar with each other.

Once he left, Rey was left alone again and she was going to enjoy her last few hours of luxury.

It was an easy ride to Jakku Avenue through the city. It was still early but shaping up to be a pleasant day. The only people who were out were the traders setting up the stalls and shops and making deliveries, and those staggering home after spending the whole night out. Hux hoped that Kira hadn’t had the misfortune to have met any of these degenerate creatures.

He found Plutt’s Tailoring pretty easily and found that it was open despite the early hour and the fact it looked dark inside.

The store was neatly arranged with examples of clothing the store made hanging up on the walls and smaller items on display tables. There was a change room and mirror off to the side and a curtain behind the counter that led to the backroom. There was only one other person in the room, a stocky man with a smushed face and bald head wearing a cheap suit that was made to look like he was of a higher class than he was.

“Welcome, welcome good sir. I am Plutt of Plutt’s Tailoring.” He came out from behind the counter. He smiled but it looked like his face wasn’t used to the expression. “What can I do for you today? Are you after a fine outfit for yourself or a gift perhaps?”

Hux looked at the clothing on offer. They didn’t look particularly fine, but then again he had been spoilt by a life at court. The clothes looked well made, at least he knew that Rey had a good honest job.

“I’m looking for a girl, Rey. She works here.” Hux said.

Plutt chuckled, not a pleasant sound, and spoke in a hushed tone. “My good man, if it’s a girl you’re after, I’m going to have to ask you to come back tonight. Come to Niima Public House round the corner, there we can discuss the payment in more detail. Just bear in mind, if you want Rey, it’ll cost you a little extra. She's as fresh as a daisy if you get my meaning.”

Hux was frozen in horror as he got this sleazy guy's meaning. He was pimping out Rey, who was Kira at the moment. What kind of operation was he running? What sort of place had Rey willingly let Kira come to? He needed to get her out.

Hux drew his sword and pointed it at the man’s throat, getting mild satisfaction from how his eyes widened in shock.

“How dare you try and sell her to me. She is not an object to be bought and sold. I’m taking her away from this place, I’m taking her away from you.” he shouted. He didn’t care what this man would do when the real Rey returned, he’d sworn an oath to keep Kira safe.

Inside the workroom, Kira was sat at a workbench next to Finn working on a cushion cover to commemorate the Royal Wedding, her wedding, because she had nothing better to do until Armie came to pick her up.

Suddenly her attention and everyone else’s was drawn to a commotion that was happening in the store itself. They all looked up at the curtain that hung in the doorway between the two rooms.

The curtain was quickly pushed aside and Armie came into the room and started looking around. There were a few confused murmurs from the other seamstresses. Kira was overjoyed to see him. He looked magnificent in his uniform with sword drawn, her saviour. When their eyes met he smiled at her and she started making her way over to him.

Hux was so relieved to see Kira safe and, hopefully, unharmed that he didn’t realise that Plutt had picked up a heavy club that he kept behind the counter.

Kira screamed as Armie fell to the floor, knocked out cold from a blow to the back of the head. She tried to rush towards him but two of Plutt’s thugs were watching the workroom that morning, grabbed her and held her arms tightly.

“What is the meaning of this girl?” Plutt shouted down at her. “You think you could just bewitch a rich man while you were out singing and he’d magically spirit you away? This is no fairytale, you owe a debt to me and you’re here til you pay it off.”

Kira didn’t care about any of that. She fought against her restraints, but their grip wouldn’t budge. She just wanted to see if Armie was alright.

“You hurt him.” she screamed through her tears.

“I defended myself and my property.” Plutt said menacingly, swinging the club so that it rested on his shoulder. “An armed man came into my shop and tried to rob me. And now he’s got no one to blame but himself and you as he languishes in jail.”

“No.” Kira started crying hysterically. It was her fault this was happening to her Armie.

“Lock her in the cupboard until she calms down.” Plutt ordered his thugs, but Kira didn’t make it easy for them. She kicked and screamed and fought. She continued to scream and cry and beat on the locked door once inside the cupboard. No one helped her, not even Finn, they just sat there in stunned silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Rey sat waiting in her room for hours with nothing to do except order breakfast. She ordered every nice thing she could think of; pancakes, fruit, bacon, eggs, sweet tea. If this was going to be her last decent meal ever, she was going to enjoy it.

The maids asked if she would like another bath. Rey declined, she had already had two the previous day, one when she arrived and one before bed, and she could still smell the flowery lotions on her skin and hair. How many baths did rich people need to take?

They also asked if she wanted to get dressed and didn’t seem too surprised when she also said no to that despite the day progressing. She didn’t see the point of putting one of Kira’s fine dresses on just to change back into her old drab peasants dress when she finally returned. So Rey just sat around in her nightdress.

But she was starting to worry. Hux had been gone hours and still hadn’t returned with Kira. The Palace was waking up and soon someone would be expecting her to make an appearance.

There was a knock at the door and it made Rey jump so much that she nearly rolled off the chaise longe she was laying on. It was one of several in Kira’s suite of rooms. To Rey it was excessive, it was like they’d built this massive room and had nothing to fill it with except pointless furniture.

Rey answered the door hoping to see Kira and her grumpy guard but was shocked to see that the Prince had come to call on her. He was wearing a deep red jacket with fine gold details around the collar and cuffs. His black hair looked luxuriously soft, Rey wished she could reach out and touch it to see if that was true.

Rey half hid herself behind the door since she was only wearing a thin nightgown. “Oh. Good morning Your Highness.”

“I told you, you can call me Ben.” he said. “I see no need for formalities considering we are getting married at the end of the week.”

Rey smiled and nodded. “What can I do for you Ben?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to take a tour of the Palace with me.” His expression was so open and inviting, it was hard for Rey to say no. She should say no, she should stay in her room until the real Kira came back. But if she was the real Kira it would look a bit strange to refuse a tour of what was to be her new home. Besides, if she returned while Rey was out she’d just have to wait.

“Okay.” Rey said stepping out from behind the door, forgetting what she was wearing.

Ben’s breath caught in his throat as the Princess was only wearing a thin nightgown and he could see everything; the curves of her breasts, the slight pebbling of her nipples. Her silk robe was loose and had slipped off her shoulders to reveal parts of her that would usually be covered. His mouth was dry and he knew he should look away but it felt like his whole body was buzzing with electricity.

She seemed to realise what she had done and gathered the robe up across her chest. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. I mean I’m going to see it anyway.” Ben stammered then thought better of it. “No that’s not the best thing to say. I mean, I, I, I don’t know what to say.” she started laughing at him, a sweet sound not at all cruel and he started laughing at himself too.

“I should leave you to get dressed.” he said bashfully. As soon as Kira closed her door, Ben ran back to his own room to get a hold of himself. It was probably a good thing his body was reacting this way towards his future wife but he had to wait a few more days to act on it, until then he would be the perfect gentleman and get to know her better.

Rey found the tour of the Palace fascinating. The Prince, Ben, was extremely knowledgeable about all the paintings, statues, furniture and architecture. She kept asking him questions for two reasons. For one, she could literally listen to him all day and secondly it gave him less opportunity to ask her about the Royal Palace in Exegol or her opinion on things. Rey wasn’t very knowledgeable and couldn’t really say anything beyond it’s pretty.

“This is my favourite room in the whole Palace.” Ben said as he opened a large set of double doors into the library.

Rey marvelled at the enormous room; the double height ceiling, the walls lined with thousands and thousands of books. There were ladders and spiral staircases leading to higher and higher shelves, desks for writing and armchairs and sofas clustered around windows and fireplaces for the best reading positions.

Her mother had taught her to read when she was a child but the only thing she had to read now were new pattern instructions.

“What’s your favourite book?” Ben asked because of course Kira was meant to be really well read.

“I like adventure stories.” Rey said. “Something that really takes you away.”

“Me too.” said Ben. “They’ve been my favourite since I was a child.”

Rey looked at the floor slightly ashamed. “Sorry, was my answer really childish?”

“Not at all.” he said, taking hold of her hands. Hers looked tiny and delicate compared to his. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting to escape and having a daring adventure.”

“Is that what you want to do, to escape?” Rey asked. It was what Kira had obviously wanted, otherwise she wouldn’t have suggested swapping places.

“Now and then.” he said. Ben had thought about running away, going on some epic quest, anything to get out of this marriage. But now he’d met his fiancee, he was glad he’d stayed.

His gaze drifted down her slender neck, at the wisps of hair that curled there.

“To go away and come back with some scars and a tale or two, well, it’s a lot more exciting than life at court.” She gently smiled at him. “Through you’ve got scars of your own already haven’t you?”

He had seen it that morning, the only imperfect thing he saw, a scar at the top of her right arm. It looked like two hands reaching for each other.

Ben’s hand gently caressed the smooth fabric of her sleeve right over her scar. Even through the cream colour material, his touch burned.

“Yes, I fell out of a tree.” Rey said quickly. It didn’t sound like a very princessy thing to do but Ben didn’t question it.

The real story behind Rey’s scar was that she’d once worked with a violent boy called Teedo who had attacked her with a pair of shears. He had been one of Plutt’s thugs until he picked a fight with the wrong man and ended up dead in the river. No one mourned him.

“So which is your favourite?” Rey asked, keen to continue their tour. The air around them was thick with tension and it scared her slightly.

“Right. Yes.” Ben said straightening up. “It’s over here.” He walked over to the far wall and took a dog eared book off the shelf. It was a well loved edition.

“Would you read it to me?” she asked. Ben was a little surprised by her request but was happy to oblige. He loved this story, far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a princess in disguise.

Ben’s deep velvety voice put Rey at ease as she listened to him reading. She forgot all about the fact that she shouldn’t have been there and curled up on a sofa, getting lost in a new world as the story unfolded.

“There you two are.” They were both startled when the Queen entered the library having been on the hunt for them.

Rey had brought her legs up and had them tucked under her skirts and in her haste to get up got them caught in the many layers of fabric and fell off the sofa, flat on her face. Ben helped her up, his hands almost making it all the way around her waist.

“I was just showing Kira around the Palace Mother.” Ben said as she dusted herself off.

“How lovely.” Leia said. “I have no more business to attend to today, may I join you?”

The tour continued in a friendly fashion and with Leia there it meant there couldn’t be any more high tension moments between Rey and Ben.

They entered yet another drawing room and Rey’s attention was immediately drawn to the grand piano. It was her dream to have someone play for her while she sang.

“I thought that might catch your interest.” said Leia. “Would you play for us after dinner this evening?”

Rey froze, she couldn’t play. But then again Kira could. If only she had some idea if she was back yet.

“Actually, I’d much prefer to sing.” she said. She hoped that if Kira was back she’d let her carry on the charade a little longer, just for the evening, she so wished to sing to music.

“We’ll do a duet then.” Ben said. “I’ll play while you sing.”

She gave him a wide, bright smile. While people like him and Kira might dream of adventure and escape, she dreamed of music.

~*~*~*~


	11. Chapter 11

Kira tired herself eventually. She screamed herself hoarse and collapsed on the floor leaning against one of the shelving units. She was exhausted and hungry. She just wanted to go home, have a bath, eat her fill and sleep on a proper bed. But she couldn’t do that. Her only means of escape was gone and she was trapped.

She was too tired to cry anew over her poor Armie. He’d been dragged away by the constables, all of whom were in Plutt’s pocket, to wake up in a harsh and cold prison cell. Plutt was right, it was all her fault he was there.

It got darker in the cupboard as day turned to night. At the end of the work day, Kira was hauled out of the cupboard, she didn’t notice by whom but she didn’t fight them. As they brought her before Plutt she appeared despondent and weak.

“Well girl, have you learnt your lesson?” he asked, a scowl scrunching up his ugly bloated face. Kira nodded. It seemed hopeless to try and do anything else.

“It’s like I always say people like you shouldn’t dream. You need to realise that this is your lot in life, there is no way you can change that or make it better without actually making it worse. I’m docking your wages again for no work done.”

Kira staggered on her feet and grabbed a nearby workbench to steady herself. Plutt jumped back like she was infected.

“Why don’t I take Rey outside for some fresh air.” Finn said. It was the first time all day that anyone had tried to help her. “Just five minutes, then straight to bed.”

Kira was afraid of her grandfather, scared of his anger. It bubbled below the surface all the time ready to erupt at the tiniest slight. He used to hit her as a child but as she got older his punishments became more sadistic and cruel to embarrass her, to make her feel less worthy, like denying her the proper entourage of a princess on the way to her wedding.

But what scared Kira the most about her grandfather’s anger was that she had inherited it. As Finn led her away she could feel it simmering under the surface ready to boil over.

As soon as they got outside, Kira forced Finn back against the side of the building with strength he didn’t know she had. What shocked him still was that she had an open pair of scissors pressed up against his neck.

“You did this on purpose.” she said to him before he could get his surprised reaction out. “You brought me here, kidnapped me, to this awful place, so your friend could take my place and become queen one day. Is that it? How did you make her look like me?”

“I didn’t kidnap you. This was your idea, remember?” Finn thought she was crazy. He tried to free himself but she pushed the scissors harder into his neck. “Okay, we can talk about this but you need to calm down and put the scissors away.”

“No.” she said and he could see the fire in her eyes. “Who put you up to this? Was it some conspirator sent by my grandfather to ruin the wedding?”

“Why would your grandfather want to ruin the wedding? Isn’t it supposed to seal a peace treaty or something?”

“Ha. My grandfather doesn’t want peace, he wants war and the easiest way to start it is to stop the wedding.” Kira started to laugh. It wasn’t a happy or pleasant sound. “And what better way than with a fake bride, a disposable pawn, the first casualty of war.”

“You can’t know that.” Finn’s voice shook slightly with concern for his friend.

“Oh please. As soon as my grandfather sees Rey she’s as good as dead and so are the rest of you. My grandfather has a deadly new weapon that he’s itching to try out.”

She had seen what it could do, her grandfather had made her witness the test firings. She may not have known much about Alderaan and she didn’t really want to marry the Prince but she hadn’t inherited her grandfather’s bloodthirsty ways. She didn’t want a war and would get married just to stop it.

Kira sighed and removed the scissors from Finn’s neck, her expression returned to normal. He rubbed the spot where the point had been and found the tiniest drop of blood.

“She’s good enough to fool the Queen and the Prince but she’ll never fool him. Which is why I need to get to the Palace, otherwise we’re all in danger.”

“I know.” Finn said. He missed Rey, she knew the rules and didn’t attract trouble quite as much as Kira.

Kira looked down the gloomy street and was about to leave when Finn grabbed her arm. “You can’t just go now. Plutt has thugs everywhere, you won’t get far.”

“What do you suggest I do? Do you have a plan?” They should have planned a better exit strategy in the first place, then Armie wouldn’t be in prison and she wouldn’t still be there.

“I don’t know.” Finn said sadly. “I just don’t know. No one’s escaped before.”

Their five minutes were up and they had to go back inside. There was nothing to fill the evening but suspicious meat stew, itchy beds and sad eyed little girls who wanted a lullaby.

~*~*~*~


	12. Chapter 12

She was having dinner with the Queen and the Prince again but Rey was even less enthused than she was the last time. She was sick with worry and was having a hard time eating. Hux and Kira still weren’t back and it was at this point Rey feared something had happened to them.

“I’m looking forward to hearing you sing Kira.” Leia said as they were finishing off their desserts. “The reports I’ve received say that you don’t perform much at your grandfather’s court.”

“I, err,” Rey didn’t know what to say. Was Kira shy? Was she not very good? Would Rey be blowing her cover?

Before she had to commit to an answer a messenger arrived.

“Sorry to disturb you Your Majesty, but we’ve just received word that the Princess’ captain of the guard has been arrested for attempted armed robbery and is being held at a prison in the lower city.”

Rey went cold from shock and dropped her fork. It clattered against the plate. Leia and Ben were frozen still as well.

“In broad daylight, what on earth possessed him to do such a thing?” Leia said it like it was a joke. But she didn’t understand the ramifications.

“Where?” Rey asked with a shaky voice even though she knew the answer. “Where did he try and rob?”

“A shop called Plutt’s Tailoring ma’am. The brave owner managed to disarm him before calling the constables.” the messenger said. That made Rey even sicker, Plutt wasn’t brave, he was a sly, mean brute.

But at least she had a clear picture of what had happened now. Plutt had incapacitated Hux before he could get to Kira meaning the Princess was still in the workshop. Why hadn’t they planned how they were going to swap back better? Rey knew that Kira wouldn’t just be able to walk out of there.

“We need to go get him.” Rey said, pushing herself back from the table although she didn’t know where to go, the panic was settling in.

“I don’t think it’s wise to release him.” Ben said, rising from the table as well. “To have someone with an amoral character as part of our household, it’s not right.”

“No, he wouldn’t do this.” Rey said pacing up and down. She was taking deep breathes but it wasn’t helping. “I know him.” She didn’t but she knew Plutt, knew what he was capable of. The Princess would never forgive her if she left her friend in prison.

“Sometimes the people we think we know turn out differently than we expect.” Ben said. He was trying to be gentle, comforting, but Rey brushed him aside when he tried to bring her into his arms. The real power lay with the Queen.

“Please Your Majesty, Leia. Hux is my only friend from Exegol, you have to get him out.” she begged using the best reasoning her panic riddled brain could come up with.

Leia watched the Princess’ plea from over the top of her wine glass. “I agree with Ben. We can’t let criminals go free just because they’re our friends. However, I do understand what it’s like to move to a new country without any friends.

Very well, I’ll free this Captain Hux of yours, but he has to face disciplinary action with the garrison here at the Palace and he goes back to Exegol when your grandfather leaves after the wedding.”

Rey let out a shaky breath of relief. There was still time to rescue Kira.

“In the meantime, we should see about getting some more suitable friends for you.” That was Leia’s final word on the matter. Rey was too shaken to sing that evening and went to bed early.

The next morning Rey got up and dressed early. She wanted to take the Queen’s pardon to the prison personally. Maybe once he was released, her and Hux could somehow get to Kira. It wouldn’t be easy, the shop and the prison weren’t anywhere near each other, but they could try and think of something.

Those hopes were dashed when she ran into the Prince in the entrance hall looking tall and splendid in navy blue.

“I heard you insisted on going to secure the release of your troublesome captain. I’m coming with you.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Rey said trying to give him a pleasant smile to assure him she’d be fine.

“I’d feel better if you weren’t on your own. The lower city is home to some unsavoury types.” he said.

“I’m not scared.” Rey did find his concern touching but the unsavoury people he was talking about were her people, she knew how to handle herself around them.

In the end she had to concede and let Ben accompany her. He sent a dozen guards on horseback ahead of them and another dozen escorted them in their carriage. Rey was pleased she didn’t trip up this time. She put it down to the Prince offering her his hand for support.

“Since we’re out, why don’t we take a tour of the city?” Ben asked.

“Maybe later.” Rey said. She was anxious to get Captain Hux released but she was interested in seeing the parts of the city she’d never seen before, the parts where the rich people lived and she had no reason to go to.

By the time they arrived at the prison the guards that Ben had sent ahead had secured the surrounding area and were holding back the small crowd that had gathered to see what was going on.

The prison was a large, dark and foreboding building. Rey’d had no reason to come near it before but she knew what went on there, knew who Plutt had sent there, knew that some of the jailers were in his pockets, knew Hux wouldn’t have been treated well.

Rey tried to appear confident when they went inside, she wasn’t meek Rey who kept her head down and just wanted to get by, she was playing the part of Princess Kira, a woman who was safe in the knowledge that she had divine right on her side.

Once they were inside Ben was glad that he hadn’t let Kira come on her own. It was cold and dark and there was a rank smell seeping through the bricks of the walls and floor. It was no place for a lady, much less a princess.

The warden was suitably cowed by their appearance and being presented with the Royal Seal.

“I don’t think it wise to release a dangerous criminal Your Highness.” he said. Ben looked at Kira. She was scowling at the warden but didn’t say anything.

“I appreciate your concern warden, but you will release the prisoner into the custody of Captain Rex.” He had brought his own Captain of the guard in with him. “He will face disciplinary action at the Palace before being sent back to his own country.”

The warden grunted and nodded at one of his underlings to go fetch Captain Hux. He then turned back to them with a sycophantic smile. “I must say that it is an honour to have you visit my humble prison Your Highness, and to bring your beautiful bride with you.” The way he said it made Rey’s skin crawl.

“But there is something familiar about you.” He gave her a quizzical look.

“I am a princess, maybe you’ve seen my portrait.” Rey said, racking her brain trying to think if she’d seen this man before, if he’d ever been to Plutt’s.

Hux was brought out looking worse for wear. Half his face was bruised and he was only wearing a shirt, trousers and boots all dirtied by spending a day in prison. Rey gasped at the sight and she could tell this wasn’t something Ben was used to either. The jailer shoved him over in Captain Rex’s direction and he stumbled.

“What about his things?” Rey asked. The jailer reluctantly went to retrieve them, no doubt they’d hoped to sell them.

“Captain Rex, take Hux back to the Palace immediately.” Ben ordered. He needed to get out of this place, he needed to get Kira out of this place.

“Yes sir,” Rex said and he almost had to carry the very limp Hux out of there.

“Wait, I need to talk to him.” Rey cried but Ben took hold of her arm firmly when she tried to go after them.

“I think you’ve done enough for him already today.” he said. It was a warning to her. He didn’t like this friendship she had with her guard. He had heard he had been in her room, that he had travelled here as her only companion didn’t make it look good. Jealousy was ugly and the sooner Hux left the better.

When they finally stepped outside into fresh air, they saw that word of the impromptu Royal visit had spread and now the crowd was larger. There were shouts and cheers.

Rey swallowed her fear and put a smile on her face. Copying Ben, she waved to the crowd.

~*~*~*~


	13. Chapter 13

Beebee was small. She could get in and out of spaces without any difficulty and weave through crowds with relative ease, she was good at hiding. It had taken one of Plutt’s goons five days to find her after her mother’s death. He was scary and she didn’t want to go with him, but the streets were scary too. She wasn’t brave enough to steal and she’d run into some kids who were mean to her because of her ginger hair and because she was small.

Working for Plutt wasn’t great but she had food and a roof over her head, as long as she didn’t displease him.

She couldn’t sew very well yet, but she was learning. Instead she would get the seamstresses whatever they needed, pins, thread, fabric. She also ran messages and made deliveries for Plutt. Beebee didn’t like delivering packages, the finished garments, to his customers. Some of them were heavy and she’d get in trouble if she dropped them.

She had been running around town all morning making deliveries. They had been swamped with orders for the past few weeks, a lot of people wanted new outfits for the Royal Wedding. As far as Beebee knew, none of them were actually going to the wedding, but they wanted to look their best regardless.

Her journey took her quite a ways away from the shop. It would have been so easy to run away, but where would she go? Plutt’s Tailoring was all she had, that and her dolly that was made out of her mother’s dress. And Rey. But Rey had been acting weird the past couple of days and Beebee hadn’t slept.

Beebee was making her way back to the shop when she found herself in a crowd outside the prison. It was quite an unusual sight nowadays since Queen Leia had outlawed capital punishment. She easily slipped through the crowd until she was at the front, face to, well, knee, of one of the Palace guards. They surrounded the prison looking perfectly uniform in blue and silver.

There was finally movement when a guard emerged half dragging a prisoner with him. It was Rey’s supposed boyfriend looking worse for wear. Plutt had bashed him on the head and had him hauled away. He wouldn’t be pleased when he found out someone from the Palace had got him released.

Then two other people emerged and the crowd cheered and surged forward, Beebee almost crashed into the guard in front of her. It was the Prince, tall and handsome in a fine navy coat, and with him was the foreign princess, the one he was marrying at the end of the week. She was beautiful in pale pink, her hair pulled back and set in gentle curls under a matching hat.

Beebee had to blink and shake her head. She couldn’t decide if what she was seeing was real or if her tired eyes were deceiving her, but she could swear that the Princess looked exactly like Rey. The shape of her eyes, her dimples, the crinkle of her nose when she smiled. This girl was acting more like the Rey Beebee knew than the one at Plutt’s.

The Princess came forward and accepted small bunches of flowers from other little girls in the crowd, but Beebee was gone by the time she looked in her direction. She needed to get back to Plutt’s, she had a suspicion.

“You done the deliveries girl?” Plutt shouted at her as soon as she entered the workshop door.

“Yes sir.” Beebee said. She had a very quiet and meek voice.

“There’ll be more this afternoon. Now get back to sweeping.” She picked up the broom that was leaning up against the wall by the door. It was twice as big as her. She started sweeping up off cuts of fabric and thread that had fallen to the floor from the work benches.

No one paid her much attention, they all had their own work to do, no one would notice if she disappeared into the cupboard for a bit.

Kira jumped as Beebee came into the cupboard with a broom that dwarfed her. She had voluntarily decided to work in there today, she couldn’t deal with everyone looking at her, wondering what she would do next. She was working on one of the cushion covers Plutt had commissioned while she plotted her escape. So far she had nothing.

Beebee looked at her curiously. It wasn’t comforting but it was better than seeing her sad.

“Your boyfwend has been weleased fwom pwison.” the little girl said. It took Kira a moment to realise what she was saying because she rolled her r’s into w’s.

“Armie. He got out.” she said excitedly, not bothering to address the boyfriend comment. “How do you know this?”

“I was near the pwison when I saw a qwowd and Palace guards, then he came out and was taken away.”

Kira’s heart was beating fast. She was so glad Armie was out and okay, that meant he could try and get her again.

“The Pwince was there. He’s weally tall and the Pwincess too.” Kira perked up even more. Rey had gotten Armie out of jail. She would forever be thankful for that. “She’s weally pwitty. The Pwince smiled at her a lot and kissed her hand.”

Kira tutted. It sounded like Rey was playing the part of bride a little too well.

Then it dawned on her. Beebee had seen Rey as the princess and Kira as the failed seamstress. She looked at the little girl slightly horrified at being found out. Why did she feel that? Was it because she could see no way that this tiny little girl could help her?

“You're not Wey.” Beebee said. “Wey’s the Pwincess now.”

“For the moment,” said Kira. “But I’m the Princess. I’m supposed to marry the Prince and if we don’t swap back there is going to be a lot of trouble. So if there is anything you can think of that will bring your Rey back to you so she can sing you lullabies, please tell me. I don’t belong here.”

Beebee’s eyes went sad again. “None of us belong here.” The way she said it, how without hope she sounded, hit Kira. She fell back against her chair as Beebee left with her giant broom.

~*~*~*~


	14. Chapter 14

Rey came back from a tour of the city with Ben a few hours later. It was quite diverting seeing new parts of the city. Of course Ben only knew about the nice parts of the city where everything was clean and the residents didn’t want for food or money. It was such a narrow view of the world.

Rey hoped this whole experience would open Kira’s eyes to the suffering of the poor, that she might do something about it when she came back. If she came back. She still needed to find Hux, come up with a plan, but with him in the garrison’s custody, that might be difficult.

Rey went back to her room to rest. She took with her the little bunches of flowers the children from the crowd had given her. She had to admit it was nice to have a crowd of people happy to see her. No maids followed her as it wasn’t time to change for dinner yet.

She closed the heavy wooden doors behind her, then jumped back in surprise when she saw that she wasn’t alone. Hux was sat casually on one of the many chairs. He had changed and cleaned himself up a bit. He looked angry and the big purple bruise on his face wasn’t helping.

“Goodness, you scared me. But what are you doing here? I thought they’d lock you up in the barracks.” Rey said, slowly taking off her hat and the jacket she wore over the dress.

“It turns out their idea of a punishment here is to do laps of a training course and since I was deemed too weak, it was easy to slip away.” He studied his fingernails, picking away at the dirt underneath them.

“It’s a good thing you’re here. We need to think of a plan to get Kira back.” she said.

“You actually want to get her back?” Hux said with so much vile and venom in his voice that it made Rey step back.

“Of course I do. Why do you think I wouldn’t?”

“I don’t know. How about you saw a way to manipulate a naive young princess into swapping places so you could take over her life?”

“What? No. It was Kira’s idea to swap and Finn talked me into it.” Rey cried. “I wanted to warn her that -”

“What?” Hux said raising his voice. “That she’d be forced to work until dark, that she’d be locked inside, that she’d barely be fed, that your boss might try and pimp her out?!”

Rey looked at the floor ashamed. “I don’t do that.”

“I know what type of man Plutt is, I asked the other prisoners. How could you let her go there?”

“I didn’t want this.” Rey said quietly. She could feel the tears coming. She didn’t cry often, she’d learnt long ago that it didn’t change anything. “I wanted to get away from Plutt yes, but I want my own life. I don’t want to be a princess, I don’t know what I’m doing, I can’t marry the Prince. I’m not Kira.”

“No you’re not. You’re nobody, just some whore off the street. You may have her face but you are a poor imitation.”

Ben was out walking the corridors when he heard shouting from Kira’s room. He entered and found her guard, the one they had just gotten released from prison, shouting at her. She was crying. Ben saw red.

“What on earth do you think you are doing?” Ben shouted, putting himself between the two of them. “How dare you speak to her in such a way after she begged for your release. If it was up to me you’d still be there.”

Hux opened and closed his mouth, much like a goldfish, like he was going to say something but thought better of it.

“You’re supposed to be receiving punishment from the garrison. Now get out of here and don’t come near the Princess again.”

Hux saw sense and left.

Rey was ashamed of herself for crying. She didn’t know why his words affected her so much. Maybe this whole situation was making her tired and stressed. She was vulnerable and let Ben take her into his big strong arms.

It was nice being held by him as her sobs subsided. It was comforting to be surrounded by him, to hear his heart beat in his chest, to feel him trace calming circles on her back, to have him press light kisses into her hair.

“What can I do to make you feel better?” he asked. His voice was low and deep and Rey could feel the vibrations going down through his chest.

“Can I have some ice cream?” she asked, wiping her eyes with his offered handkerchief. They had had some lovely desserts at dinner but the sweet treat Rey craved was ice cream. She had only had it once before when her and Finn had sneaked off to the market and shared a small sample.

What she was brought was not a small sample. It was in a tall glass with cake and fruit and cream. Ben suggested that they go sit outside at the cast iron table on the balcony. Rey did her very best not to let it drip onto her dress.

“Feeling better?” Ben asked. He had let her eat the whole thing. Rey nodded. The cold sweet ice cream had helped numb the sting of Hux’s words but they still hung over her.

“Since we are out here alone,” Ben said after they’d lapsed into silence for a little while just enjoying the view. “Can I ask you a serious question?”

Rey nodded. She didn’t know what the question was yet but she didn’t know whether she could answer it.

“Do you want this marriage?” he asked earnestly.

Rey blinked and had to stop herself from saying yes. Who wouldn’t want to marry the handsome prince and live in a palace in comfort and luxury? But she couldn’t answer as herself, she had to answer as Kira.

“I was still a child when they told me I would be marrying you.” she said carefully.

“Yes, you would hide behind your governess’ skirts and flinch every time someone came near you.” Ben said like it was a fond memory. “I will admit that I wasn’t looking forward to the prospect but then when I saw you in person after all these years, I -” he just stopped. He didn’t know how to finish that sentence out loud, didn’t know if he was brave enough.

“I think we could be happy, don’t you?”

Rey nodded again, she didn’t know what else to do. Ben was trying to declare his feelings to her but he couldn’t do that, she wasn’t Kira, she shouldn’t have been there.

Ben got something out of his pocket. “This is one of the portraits they sent me a couple of years ago.”

Rey couldn’t help but stare. It was strange to see herself in the oil and canvas of Ben’s miniature portrait. “You’ve been carrying this around?”

“No. I only just went and found it.” he said. “What always struck me about your portraits is that you look so sad.”

Rey could see that. Kira was there in her beautiful blue dress with jewels in her hair but the look on her face was definitely one of sadness.

“You’re not like the girl in the picture.” Ben continued. “You are full of light and life and when we are married I want to have a new portrait painted to capture that.”

~*~*~*~


	15. Chapter 15

Kira was awoken in the middle of the night with a rough cold hand covering her mouth. She tried to scream. She tried to struggle.

“Calm down will you, it’s just us.” That didn’t make Kira feel any better. She didn’t know the other women she shared a dorm with but she had at least picked up a few of their names. There was Trixie and Bella and Ruth and Beebee of course. They and the others were crowded around her palette bed with shaded candles that cast their faces in eerie shadows.

“What do you want?” Kira asked, trying not to sound scared.

“Beebee told me something earlier,” said Ruth. She was the most motherly of the group. She was in her forties with a soft face and calm voice. “You know what it is, so why don’t you tell us.”

Kira looked at Beebee and sighed. There was no point in hiding the truth if the little girl had already told. “I’m not Rey, I’m Princess Kira Palpatine of Exegol.”

The other women were silent for a moment then they burst out laughing before shushing themselves. They were meant to be asleep so couldn’t make much noise.

“You know Ruth, I didn’t believe you but that was a good laugh.” Bella sat on the end of Kira’s bed and patted her on the arm. “It was nice knowing you Rey ‘cause if Plutt ever hears you say that, he’ll send you to the mad house like he did Old Meg.”

“But it’s twue.” Beebee cried in Kira’s defence as everyone else started going back to bed. It occurred to her that they didn’t believe Beebee either.

“I’m not Rey.” Kira said. “If you want proof: I don’t know Beebee’s lullaby, I don’t know what song helps comfort Trixie and I don’t know how to sew a dress.”

Bella stopped and turned around. “That’s a good point. So you might not be Rey but that doesn’t make you a princess.”

“But I saw Wey with the Pwince. They swapped places.” Beebee said, her big eyes wet with tears.

“Oh Beebee,” Ruth said, crouching down to the girl’s height. “You’re tired and your mind is playing tricks on you.”

“No she’s telling the truth. I met Rey when I arrived in the city and we swapped places. Finn was there, he knows everything. It was only meant to be for the day, but then -”

“Plutt bonked your boyfriend on the head.” Trixie chimed in.

“He’s my guard. Didn’t you see the Royal Crest of Exegol he was wearing?” Kira asked.

“I saw a bit of fancy stitching before he went down, but I don’t know of any crest.” Trixie said.

“We don’t know much about such things here.” Ruth said a bit more kindly.

“But think about it. Why would a Royal Guard come here to get me? Why would the Prince and Princess go to the trouble of getting him released?”

A look of consideration passed through the ladies assembled.

“So.” Bella said slowly. “Rey’s at the Palace pretending to be the Princess and you’re stuck here pretending to be Rey.”

“Yes.” Kira cried, glad they were starting to believe her.

“Looks like Rey’s marrying the Prince then.” Bella said with a shrug.

“No, I need to get out of here.” Kira said. “She can’t marry him.”

“Why, do you love him?”

“I,” The answer was no, but she answered more diplomatically out loud. “I’ve only met him once, when I was eight, but it’s my duty to marry him for the sake of peace.”

“My husband died in the last of the skirmishes before the treaty was negotiated.” Ruth said sadly.

“Why can’t Rey do that?” Bella said. “It’s not exactly difficult to get married.”

“Because my grandfather is coming for the wedding and Rey will not be able to stand up to his scrutiny. When she is found out there will be hell to pay.”

A look of fear and worry passed through the small crowd.

“So I need to get out and get back to the Palace before he arrives. Will you help me?” Kira wasn’t above begging at this point.

“No one gets out.” Bella said. “Plutt owns us.”

“But Beebee goes out, she saw the Prince.”

“It’s Beebee’s job to go out and make deliveries, she can’t do anything else and Plutt trusts her just enough to know that she won’t run away.”

Kira flopped back on the hard bed. This was beginning to look hopeless.

“It’s ironic. If your guard didn’t get so up in arms, you could have left yesterday night.” Trixie said. She was laying back on one of the other beds with her hands behind her head. She sounded strangely cheerful compared to everyone else.

“What do you mean?” asked Kira.

“Well.” Trixie turned onto her side. “I heard it from one of Plutt’s goons in exchange for letting him put his hand up my skirt, that when your guard came in he thought he was going to make a score. Rich looking young man comes in, you know. Then he asks for you, or Rey, this is going to be confusing, but Plutt assumes he’s after ‘company’ so tells him to go to our usual spot of a pub round the corner that night. It was at this point your guard gets offended and comes to defend your honour and virtue, and well we saw the rest.”

“How would that have helped me get out?” Kira didn’t really know what to say to the rest of it.

“Once you were both alone in a room, you could have climbed out the window and gotten away before anyone came to check on you.”

“Why haven’t you done that then?” Kira asked.

“My customers don’t want to help me.”

“Right, it doesn’t sound ideal but it’s the best we’ve got.” Kira didn’t like the idea of pretending to be a prostitute but as long as it was pretend she could deal with it. “I’ll go out with you tomorrow night, we just need to get word to Armie and he can meet us at this pub.”

“Oh no honey, it’s not going to work now.” Trixie said. “If this man of yours comes to this part of town again, Plutt will do a lot worse than throw him in prison. He doesn’t like to be made a fool of.”

Kira groaned and fell back to face the ceiling. So close to having a plan, now nothing.

“What made you come up with this hair brained scheme in the first place?” Bella asked.

“I don’t even know.” Kira said. “I guess I wanted to see what life was like outside the Palace.”

“What’s so bad about living in a palace?”

“Nothing I guess.” she said with a shrug. “I’m just surrounded by people telling me what to do, where to go, what to wear, how to act. I’m not free to be who I want to be because I’m already a princess.”

“Huh, I never thought of a princess as trapped before.” Ruth said.

“My cage may be large and gilded but it’s a cage nonetheless.”

“What’s your dream then if you weren’t a princess.” asked Bella.

Kira described a peaceful cottage surrounded by meadows with lots of flowers and a vegetable garden where she could read and play the piano all day without being criticised. Where she could go around barefoot, not wear corsets and have her hair down.

“And would you be alone in this dream cottage?” teased Trixie. 

Kira didn’t admit that there was a man there in her dream but she was too scared to look upon his face as that meant she would have to confront her feelings.

“Do you know what Rey dreams of?” she asked as a deflection.

“She wants to sing. To go out there so the world can hear her.”


	16. Chapter 16

Hux’s arms burned as he pulled himself up the vertical rope for the fourth time that morning. This was the garrison captain’s idea of a punishment, running the training course over and over until his limbs didn’t work anymore, then doing it again for good measure.

At first Hux thought it was a joke, a soft punishment, but now he thought he would have preferred to be whipped or locked in a small solitary room. That would have been the very least of the punishment he would have received in Exegol.

But by far the worst part was the geering he received from the other members of the garrison. He was an outsider, he didn’t belong there, he had (supposedly) committed a crime, he had displeased the Prince by upsetting the Princess. Captain Rex mainly let all that was said to him slide.

Hux gritted his teeth and kept moving. How he wanted to tell them all, the captain, the guards, the Prince, the Queen, that the woman in the Princess’ room was just some common wench, that the real Princess was trapped in a den of debauchery masquerading as a tailors shop. He had come so close to telling the Prince when he’d found him in the Princess’ room, but he realised no one would believe him, he was in disgrace.

“There’s a message for you.” Captain Rex told him. Hux had to fight the urge to collapse on the floor.

“I’m surprised you’re letting me have it.” Hux said, very much out of breath.

“It’s not for your benefit.” Rex said sternly and led him away to a small alcove near the kitchen. There a little girl with ginger hair sat in a tattered brown dress, eyeing up the food being prepared.

“It’s for her. All this isn’t fair on her, none of it.” Hux stared at Rex in confusion. He didn’t know this little girl.

Just then the little girl spotted them and ran over. “Papa!” she cried wrapping her skinny arms around Hux, not caring that he was drenched in sweat. He was too shocked to speak. He didn’t have any children and he’d never been to Alderaan before. This little girl was clearly confused and he tried to shake her off.

“You need to make this right by her.” Rex said before Hux could tell him he didn’t know this child. At least he left them alone to have a ‘family’ chat.

“Let go of me.” Hux grabbed her wrists none too gently. “Who are you? What do you want?”

“I’m Beebee.” she said, smiling at him for some reason. “I had to say you were my papa so I could see you. We have the same hair.”

“Right.” Hux said, wondering where this girl had seen him to come up with that. “Just so we’re clear, I’m definitely not.”

“I know.”

“Then what do you want?”

She took a small, folded piece of paper out of the pocket of her dress. “I’ve got a note from Kiwa.”

Hux snatched it from him without registering the name she used, he was so happy to have word.

_ Dear Armie, _

_ I am well but I am starting to give up hope of getting out of here. The other women here know my secret. They will keep it but they can’t see anyway of me getting out. I’m sorry about what happened to you but I’m grateful that Rey got you out. Please keep her safe and see if you can come up with something, I don’t need to tell you that it’s imperative that I be there before my grandfather arrives. _

_ Yours, Kira. _

“So you know then.” Hux said once he’d finished reading.

Beebee nodded. “The Pwincess is at Plutt’s and Wey is the pwincess.”

“I need to go get her. Is there really nothing you can think of?” Hux pleaded.

“You can’t go.” she said. “If Plutt sees you again, he’ll kill you.”

“Great.” he sighed. “Can’t she go out pretending to deliver a message like you’re doing?”

“No, Plutt only lets us little ones go out with messages.”

Hux ran his hand down his face. He was all clammy from his earlier exercise. He’d have to go see Rey, see if she’d come up with anything over night.

“Well thanks kid.” he said, even though he was no closer to a solution but he was glad to hear from Kira. He crept into the kitchen and grabbed a muffin to give to Beebee. He didn’t care, everyone already thought he was a thief.

Sneaking through the Palace to the Princess’ room was easier than it should have been. Hux would have been more concerned if the real princess was staying there.

Rey was already up and dressed when he arrived. She was pacing up and down in a light blue dress and bonnet ready to go out. She jumped when he closed the door, luckily she was alone.

“What are you doing here?” she asked him harshly. She still hadn’t forgiven him for making her cry. “If Ben catches you in here, he’ll -”

“Look, I’m sorry for how I treated you yesterday and not thanking you for getting me out of prison.” Hux said humbly. “But I’ve had a letter from Kira.”

“Really? How? What does it say?” Rey asked rapidly.

“A little girl, Beebee, brought it to me.”

“Beebee! Is she alright? Is she still here?” She missed the little girl, missed singing her lullaby.

“I sent her off with a muffin.” Hux said. Rey was at least glad Beebee had something extra to eat. “But Kira says they can’t think of a way for her to get out.”

“They? The others know then?” she asked.

“They know. Have you thought of anything?” he asked.

Rey shook her head. Her head was so full it was hard to concentrate. There was the escape plan, there was all her acting skills, trying to act like a princess, her feelings for the Prince.

Hux sighed. “There has to be something. You were outside when we met. It’s how we made the switch in the first place.”

“Plutt only lets me out once a month to sing.” she said sadly. “I don’t like this, you have to believe me. I’ve felt so sick the past couple of days, sick with worry. I’m supposed to go on a tour of the garden’s with Leia in a bit and then we’re meeting some astrologer, I don’t know how to act or even what an astrologer is.”

Hux didn’t know how to help her with that.

“Why don’t we just say sod it and take a bunch of guards to Plutt’s and just switch?” Rey said, she sounded desperate.

“It’s definitely an idea but it won’t go unnoticed. I can’t go near the shop or command, I don’t trust any of the guards here and when the Prince hears you’re going out, he’ll want to go with you.”

Rey groaned, they weren’t getting anywhere. She was finding it hard to relax for fear of being found out, of the looming arrival of Kira’s grandfather.

~*~*~*~


	17. Chapter 17

“Why are people looking at you strangely?” Finn asked quietly as they sat sewing in the workroom. The other women kept sending glances their way.

“Because they found out who I am.” Kira whispered back. They were doing their very best to keep their conversation conspicuous.

“You told them?”

“Beebee found out and told them first.”

“And did they believe you?” he asked.

“Not at first and maybe they still don’t, but they won’t tell.” she said.

“No. We can keep secrets here.”

They fell back into silence. Finn was making white cotton shirts, had been all week. It surprised Kira how quickly he could work, how good the garments looked when he was done.

Kira was working on the embroidered cushion covers she’d promised Plutt, he’d already shouted at her that she wasn’t working fast enough. She had gone for a typical wedding scene with rings and doves and flowers with their names, hers and Prince Benjamin’s, and the date, only three days away.

She had briefly and selfishly thought that it would be good if she never got out of there, it meant that she wouldn’t have to marry a man she didn’t know, didn’t love. But it wasn’t fair on Rey to force her into a role she hadn’t prepared for. She would be lying in her vows, pledging herself as Kira not as Rey, damning her forever. That is if things got that far of course. Her grandfather would be able to tell the difference.

Kira may not have been able to go out herself, but Beebee could. She had gone out that morning with some deliveries and a note Kira had scribbled on a scrap of parcel paper. She had promised Kira that she’d be able to make it to the Palace to give it to Armie.

“What took you so long girl?” Plutt bellowed as Beebee crept back into the workroom. It made Kira jump and nearly mess up her stitch.

It had taken Beebee longer than usual because she had been to the Palace, far from the part of the city where Plutt’s Tailoring was and where his customers lived. But she couldn’t tell him that so she just mumbled something he couldn’t really hear that he didn’t care enough about to make her repeat.

“Just get back to work, and you better not take as long with the afternoon deliveries.” Plutt shouted and went back through to the store front.

Beebee surreptitiously made her way around the room sweeping up scraps and collecting small things, until she reached the cupboard. She slipped inside and waited for Kira to join her.

“Well, did you deliver the note? Did you see him?” Kira whispered so that they wouldn’t be overheard.

Beebee nodded. “I had to say that he was my papa so they’d let me see him. He could be, my mama said that he had hair like mine.”

“You know he’s not right?” The last thing Kira needed was the little girl forming an attachment to her Armie just because he looked a bit like her dead father.

“I know. He gave me a muffin.”

“That’s nice. Did he say anything? Does he have a plan to get me out of here?” Kira asked.

“No.” Beebee said sadly, she wanted her Rey back. “He looked lost.”

Kira sighed and sat on the floor. She was lost too.

The cupboard opened and the angry, red face of Plutt stared down at them.

“What are you two doing?” His rage was barely contained. There was a vein popping out of the side of his head.

“Just getting some new fwed.” Beebee said grabbing a basket of spools. Kira looked around quickly for something to grab and make her excuses.

Plutt let Beebee leave but blocked the doorway trapping Kira. “Why have you been causing me so much trouble this week?” he growled at her.

She looked at her feet meekly. “Sorry sir.” It was all she could say. The truth wouldn’t be believed and would probably land her in the mad house.

Kira took her place next to Finn again and got on with her work. She didn’t dare speak for a long time, not until Plutt was safely out of the room again.

“What do you think of my chances if I get everyone to cause a distraction and make a run for it?” she whispered.

“What’s in it for us?” Finn asked. “You can’t expect us to stick our necks out for you for nothing.”

“I’ll help you get out of here. I’ll get rid of Plutt and men like him.” Kira thought it was something they would want, but she didn’t know how she would do it yet.

“And what about Rey?” he asked.

Kira realised then that Rey couldn’t come back here, that she’d gotten her into too much trouble. Kira didn’t want Rey to face the consequences of her actions, they could be deadly.

~*~*~*~


	18. Chapter 18

The guests for the wedding started arriving in the morning. Friends and family of Kira and Ben. Rey had no idea who anyone was, yet she would have to meet them. Hux wouldn’t be able to help her, he was with the rest of the guards supervising arrivals. Not that Ben would allow him anywhere near her, not after making her cry.

Rey was beyond nervous today. She was sick to the stomach with anxiety, she’d had a fitful night of sleep and she'd ripped all her nails off to the base, until they were red and raw. They were not the hands of a princess. And Emperor Palpatine wouldn’t even be arriving until the next day.

There was a knock at the door and Ben let himself in. He smiled at her, happy to see her. She tried to reciprocate.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, striding over and trying to take her hand. She snatched them away, not wanting him to see what she had done.

“Kira, what did you do?” She looked into his chocolatey eyes, full of concern and worry and realised that even though she was hiding things from him, she couldn’t hide this. Rey reluctantly took her hands out from behind her back.

“Oh Kira, your poor hands.” Ben said as he gently held her fingers in his.

“I’m sorry. I’ve just been so nervous to meet everyone.” she said. “I know my hands look horrible.”

“Not to worry. You can just put a pair of gloves on. No one will know.”

Rey wished she’d thought of that sooner. It was proof that her brain wasn’t working, that she couldn’t think of such a simple solution. Gloves would have hidden how rough and calloused her hands were as well. But for some reason neither Ben nor Leia had commented on that. She dug through some drawers until she found a pair of white silk gloves. Ben just waited patiently, knowing better than to rummage through a lady’s things.

“There, all better.” he said, taking her hands again. He bought one up to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss into her knuckles. Rey could feel how soft and warm it was through her glove. That and the intensity of his gaze sent a thrill straight through her right to her core.

“Don’t leave me today.” she whispered, not trusting herself to speak any louder.

“As you wish.” Ben whispered back. It was so intimate, they were standing so close together.

They were having a small reception to welcome the guests to the Palace and for them to present wedding presents to the bride and groom. Rey played her part as well as she could, she stood on the dais besides Ben and Leia on her throne. She smiled as everyone was presented and held Ben’s hand. It probably wasn’t protocol but nobody corrected them, they were probably just glad that an arranged match seemed to be working out.

This isn’t so bad, Rey thought as they got to the last of the guests. It was all very impersonal which suited her just fine. Maybe now that it was all over, she and Ben could sneak off and he could finish reading her that story.

But alas once they were finished with the formal presentations they went through to one of the drawing rooms for refreshments and what Rey was dreading, mingling.

It started off alright with Ben introducing her to some of his friends and family, boys he’d shared lessons with, his distant cousins, people who didn’t already know Kira, didn’t know how she acted. It made her a bit more relaxed.

“It’s good to see you again Count Dooku.” Ben said as they made their way around the room to an older man with grey hair slicked back and neat beard. He stood ramrod straight, elegantly dressed in black with a cape hanging from his shoulders. He was the definition of dignified.

“And you Your Highness.” Dooku said in a deep charming voice. “I’m glad to find you in such high spirits. It’s not difficult to see what has put a smile on your face.”

“Count.” Rey smiled politely and bowed her head. It wasn’t like it was the first time something like that had been said that day.

“Come now little bird, why such a formal greeting? We’ve known each other a long time. Come give me a kiss.”

Rey tried not to let the panic she felt show in her eyes. It wasn’t hard to believe that Kira and Ben might know some of the same people. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek like you would a kindly old uncle. Rey saw him frown as she pulled away.

“There’s something different about you my dear.” he said.

“What do you mean?” Rey asked in what she hoped was a neutral tone.

“I’m not sure yet.”

That wasn’t the only close call.

A young woman who was probably a couple of years older than Rey, gave her the type of hug a best friend would give. Rey couldn’t even remember her name from when she had been introduced.

“You’ll have to forgive me for stealing your bride away Your Highness.” she said to Ben. “But I haven’t seen my friend in so long.”

“Not at all Lady Carise.” Ben said, all the while Rey was trying to tell him she didn’t want to go anywhere. “Kira has been missing you too, having come here on her own.”

Rey let Carise drag her over to a quiet corner and hand her a glass of wine. She took a sip. It was sweet and strong, maybe she’d only have a sip.

“This is a turn out for the books.” Carise said like the two of them were part of some conspiracy.

“What is?” Rey asked.

“You and the Prince actually looking happy.”

“Is that so hard to believe?”

“Last time I saw you, you said you were going to be miserable so that he would leave you alone.”

“I can change my mind. I like him.” Rey could say that truthfully.

“No that’s good. I’m happy for you. Things will always be easier when you like your spouse, it leaves less time to pine over certain red headed guards.”

Rey choked on her drink that she had dared to take another sip of. “What?” she croaked.

“Don’t be so surprised Kira.” Carise said, handing her a napkin to mop up the dribble. “You told me remember, about the feeling you have for Armie as you call him.”

She took in Rey’s wide eyed expression. “Or maybe you don’t, you were deep in your cups at the time. But this is a good thing, you and Ben. You can forget all about Armie like I told you before, it’s not a good idea to have feelings for a servant. Nothing ever good happens when a queen has an affair.”

Rey came away from the conversation with Carise with some very serious questions for Captain Hux.

She couldn’t get away. She had to socialise all day. The only rest bite she got was brief, when she changed into a pale lavender dress for dinner.

Rey was glad she didn’t find herself next to Carise or Dooku at dinner that evening. It was very different from the previous evenings when it was just her, Ben and Leia. They were in a bigger dining room at a large dining table with a lot more moving parts, but Rey just focused on what was in front of her and Ben, who was sitting opposite.

After dinner, they went through to the largest drawing room, the one with the piano in it. Still, more chairs had to be brought in so that everyone could sit down.

“I’ve worked out what’s different about you Princess.” said Dooku loud enough for almost everyone to hear even though they didn’t know what was said earlier.

“Oh.” Rey said, dreading what he might say.

“Your dress,” he said simply.

“What’s wrong with my dress?” she asked puzzled.

“It’s not a dark colour.”

“You’re right Dooku.” exclaimed Carise, already on her fourth glass of wine, and others who knew Kira muttered in agreement. “You always wear dark colours. Remember a couple of summers back when we visited the lake country and you almost passed out because of the heat? Though I must say this makes a nice change.”

Rey would have preferred to just blend in and not be the centre of attention or better yet just go to bed, but being the princess and the reason why everyone was there, it wasn’t to be. Ben insisted that she sing for them as she had promised and still hadn’t performed.

Carise sent her a look that said ‘what are you doing?’ but Rey ignored her.

Ben gave her some music sheets to look through to find one they both knew. She settled on a sweet song about loving someone for who they are. It was a duet and for once, Rey had someone to sing with.

As Ben started playing the piano, everyone else in the room seemed to disappear and it was just them and the music. The lyrics were perfect, encapsulating how they were feeling towards each other. They held each other’s gaze as they sang, Ben didn’t need to look at the keys as he was playing. It was magical.

The applause from the guests brought them back to the room when they finished. Rey felt her cheeks heat up, she never thought she could get so swept up in a song, in her emotions, in anything.

“Wow, you really should tell me the name of your new singing teacher.” Carise said sarcastically. Maybe Kira wasn’t very good at singing.

“You have a lovely voice.” Ben said later when he was walking her back to her room.

“You too.” Rey said back.

“The song you chose, the words were very apt.” He seemed a little nervous as he stopped them to look into her eyes. “It’s easier to say what you mean when you’re singing.”

“Could you do it? Could you love me for me?” She knew it was bad and selfish and deceitful of her. Ben thought her Kira, but she wanted to know if he could love Rey the seamstress.

“I think I already do.” he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Rey bit her lip. “Kiss me.”

She had to stop herself from moaning as his plush lips gilded gently against hers. A warm sensation spread all throughout her body. It was perfect, her first kiss.

~*~*~*~


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Just to let you know, there is a short scene of attempted rape that will be alluded to for the rest of the story. Ok, bye.

“Mr Plutt!” Mrs Rossi shouted as she stormed into the shop.

“Mrs Rossi.” he said, putting on the fake smile he always did when dealing with customers. Really, if they didn’t pay him so well he wouldn’t bother.

“You promised me that my new dress would be delivered two days ago and it still hasn’t arrived. Mrs Long and Mrs Entwhistle both have theirs and I can not be the only woman in my social circle who doesn’t have a new dress for the Royal Wedding. It’s in two days Mr Plutt.”

Mr Rossi was just a middle manager at the bank but his wife had delusions of grandeur. To hear her talk you’d think she was invited to the wedding and would be having tea with the Queen afterwards.

“Mrs Rossi, I can assure you that after a small delay your dress is ready and I was just about to send it out for delivery.”

Rey was supposed to finish the dress, but then the stupid girl had decided she didn’t want to do that and was doing something else, something that wasn’t proven to be financially beneficial to him. So the dress had fallen on someone else’s desk for them to finish on top of everything they already had to do.

“What delay? You boast about how quick your workers are and you promised me my dress would be done.” said the haughty Mrs Rossi. “I want to see the girl responsible for this.”

“With pleasure.” Plutt said sadistically. He didn’t usually bow to a customer’s demands but in this case, being shouted at by a customer might teach Rey the humility she had been lacking all week.

Kira had been trying to stay out of trouble, she had been quiet and kept her head down like Finn told her to. She was distracting herself by coming up with ways to convince the others to cause a distraction to keep Plutt and his thugs busy while she made a run for it. It was her last chance, her grandfather would be arriving in the morning.

So distracted was she that she didn’t even hear Plutt stomping across the workroom towards her until it was too late. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of there, to in front of a large cross woman.

“Why don’t you explain to Mrs Rossi why you didn’t finish her dress Rey?” Plutt said cruelly. He had a tight grip on her arm.

“I made something else instead.” Kira said quietly.

“And what could possibly be more important than my dress?” Mrs Rossi asked, crossing her arms over her ample chest. Plutt handed her one of the completed cushion covers. “What’s this supposed to be?”

“It’s a cushion cover. You put it over your cushions to make it look new.” Plutt said and Kira could hear him mocking her.

“This stitching is very fine, and it’s for the Royal Wedding too.” Mrs Rossi looked and sounded impressed. “How much?”

Plutt didn’t let his surprise show. How someone can be utterly placated by a piece of fabric he would never know. “It’s yours Mrs Rossi. Take it as recompense for the delay with your dress. And I can assure you that you are the first of your friends to have this exclusive piece of merchandise.”

That seemed to tickle Mrs Rossi. “You know, your girl kind of looks a bit like the Princess.”

Kira stiffened and no doubt Plutt felt it as he still had hold of her arm.

“I saw her the other day when she visited the prison. Her and the Prince do make a handsome pair.” Mrs Rossi continued. “Though I can’t quite believe they went and freed a dangerous prisoner, the man who tried to rob this very shop. How do you feel about that Mr Plutt?”

“It wasn’t like that.” Kira started to say but Plutt shut her up by squeezing her arm painfully tight.

“Be quiet girl.” he hissed at her then turned back to Mrs Rossi with a more pleasant tone. “Of course I’m not happy about it but who am I to question the divine right of kings.”

But really he was fuming. How dare they, this was his part of town.

That afternoon Plutt went out for a few meetings and Kira saw her chance. She would try and convince the others to rise up with her.

“This is not a good idea.” said Ruth. “It’s all very well for you, you have somewhere to go. If we run, what do we do?”

“I’ll help you.” Kira pleaded. “I’ll find you, I’ll get you away from Plutt.”

“No offence Princess, but how long’s that going to take?” asked Bella. “As soon as you get back to the Palace you’re going to be busy with the wedding.”

“Told you it would take a lot.” Finn said quite unhelpfully.

“Fine you don’t have to go anywhere just cause a distraction while I get out of here.” Kira said. “But I do promise to help you and when I make a promise I always keep it.”

The workroom door slammed open before anyone could agree to anything and in stumbled Plutt. He had been drinking, they could smell it on him from across the room.

“You girl.” he shouted, but not in his usual angry way, and pointed at Kira. “You’re going to make me rich.”

Kira and the others just stared at him in confusion, no one having any idea what he was on about.

“Turns out Mrs Rossi isn’t just some crazed monarchist. There’s some truth to what she said.” Plutt made his way over using the tables as support, knocking things onto the floor. “I’ve just met with the prison warden then had a little drink to celebrate my brilliant idea.”

Kira found herself routed to the spot despite desperately wanting to move away.

“Not only was Mrs Rossi correct but the warden confirmed it.” He was standing right in front of her now. “He said you look exactly like the Princess. He said he thought he recognised her. Turns out he recognised you from when he’s seen you sing.”

A quiet murmur went through the crowd but no one moved.

“Now for my brilliant idea.” A cruel smile spread across his face and he suddenly seemed deadly sober. “Do you know how much people would be willing to pay to sleep with a princess Rey?”

“No.” Kira gasped in horror as she realised his plan and tried to run away, but Plutt was quicker than he looked and he grabbed her arm pulling her towards him. The others stood frozen in terror.

“Come now Rey.” She tried to pull away but she could feel his foul smelling breath on her neck. “Let’s go break you in then find you a pretty dress to wear so you can play your part.”

He started to drag her away. She was almost too much in shock but she couldn’t let this happen, she wouldn’t let this happen.

Kira looked around her for something sharp or heavy. She got hold of a curtain pole and with all her might she swung for Plutt’s head. He let go of her arm and staggered back.

“You little bitch.” he exclaimed. None of the women had attacked him before.

Before Kira could lose her nerve, she kicked Plutt between the legs causing him to fall to his knees and then she hit him over the head again and again until he went still. That was revenge for Armie, she thought.

“Well that’s your distraction.” Kira heard Bella say. She turned around to see that the expressions of those assembled ranged from shocked to oddly thrilled. She wouldn’t hold it against them for doing nothing.

“Is he dead?” Beebee asked, peeping wide eyed from behind Ruth’s skirts. Kira was slightly ashamed she had to see that act of violence. As if in answer Plutt let out a terrible snore.

“I’m going.” Kira announced dropping the bloody pole. “Do what you want but try and stay safe.”

“I’m coming with you.” announced Finn, so did Beebee. Kira didn’t have time to argue, so just grabbed three cloaks they could use to disguise themselves.

“We should burn this place down.” Trixie said with a far off quality to her voice.

“Then where will we go?” asked Ruth.

“I have an idea.” she said but didn’t elaborate. Instead she turned to Kira. “You better keep your promise.”

Kira nodded and took Beebee’s hand. This will all be over soon she told herself.

~*~*~*~


	20. Chapter 20

Rey forced all the awful thoughts from her head and focused on a wonderful dream, a dream where she could marry the Prince because they loved each other, where all her friends were happy because Plutt was somewhere far away and rotting and where Kira and Armie got to be together as well. It was a lovely dream.

She had pulled the duvet tighter around herself, becoming a cocoon, protecting herself from reality a bit longer. The Emperor, Kira’s grandfather, would be arriving today and with it, probably, the order for her execution.

The mattress bounced as someone jumped onto the bed. Rey opened her tired eyes, squinting against the early morning sunlight to find Lady Carise sat next to her in her dressing gown.

“Come on sleepy. Since I won’t be able to see you for most of the day, I decided to join you for breakfast.” she said.

Rey groaned. It was out of despair but could easily be interpreted as a reluctance to get up early. She didn’t want to have breakfast with Lady Carise, she wanted to be left alone.

Rey got out of bed careful not to show her scar and put on her robe. Lady Carise would know if Kira had a scar or not. She rang the bell to have the food brought up to the room.

“What is all this?” Carise said with a laugh at the size of the spread.

“It’s what I ordered the first morning I was here and they’ve just brought me it every morning since.” Rey said. It did seem a bit excessive as she hadn’t been able to eat much the past couple of days and most of it had gone to waste. “At least I’ve got you to share it with today.”

Carise looked at the food in front of her; the pancakes, fruit, bacon, eggs, toast, like she didn’t particularly want it. “Fine, I’ll help you, but only because I want you to fit into your dress tomorrow.”

Tomorrow. A fresh wave of nausea washed over Rey. The wedding was tomorrow. She forced herself to eat some fruit and drink some tea so Carise wouldn’t suspect that something was wrong.

“You know this kind of reminds me of when we were little and we used to sneak into the kitchens at night and have a picnic in the dark.” Carise said making her way through a buttery pancake covered in syrup.

“Yes, those were nice.” Rey said. They sure did sound nice at any rate.

Carise frowned at her. “Kira, did that. Your bedroom door got locked. What’s with you? You seem distracted.”

Rey tried not to let how fast her heart was beating show. Carise gave her a hard stare, expecting an answer. She told the truth. “I’m dreading seeing the Emperor.”

Carise took her hand and looked at her with sympathy. “It’ll be alright. In a couple of days he’ll go back to Exegol and you will literally never have to see him again.”

Rey nodded, slightly relieved. She hadn’t thought that maybe Kira was afraid of her grandfather.

After breakfast, an army of maids arrived to get her ready. Up until now things had been rather informal by Palace standards, Leia said she liked it that way when they weren’t having a state visit. But today, because the Emperor was coming, everything was being ramped up.

Rey had her morning bath and came out of it smelling extra floral and lovely. Her hair was being done in a much more elaborate style requiring more pins and pulling, to accommodate the tiara. It sat on the vanity waiting for her to wear. A half circle of diamonds and gold. It was beautiful and intimidating.

A message was passed through the maids that the Prince would like to see her. He had to wait until she was dressed.

The dress was off white with a wide skirt covered in delicate gold stitching with fine lace at the neck and at the bottom of the sleeves that stopped at the elbow. The corset was especially tight and Rey wondered if she had eaten too much.

Rey had been avoiding this dress all week, it was much too fancy for her. But now she had to wear it because the situation called for it.

Ben came in and ordered the maids to turn away for some privacy. He couldn’t ask them to leave as she wasn’t ready yet, and they shouldn’t really be left completely alone.

“I had to see you before we go down.” he said. He had a big smile on his face. “You look so beautiful.”

Rey blushed a little as Ben came towards her and gently took her into his arms like they were going to dance. She didn’t know how to dance.

“I barely slept last night, haunted by the kiss you gave me.” he murmured softly, his cheek resting against her temple.

“Oh, was it bad?” she asked sincerely. It was the first time she’d ever kissed anybody. That got a light chuckle out of him.

“No, it was perfect. But I did dream of you last night.”

“I dreamt of you too, but I think mine might have been more wholesome than yours.” Rey hadn’t known a man intimately herself, but she’d listened to Trixie and the others, knew what men wanted. Ben wasn’t anything like those men, but he was still a man.

“Yes well,” he said betraying his thoughts. “We can talk about that tomorrow night when we’re alone.”

Rey almost told him the truth then and there. Meeting the Emperor, talk of the wedding and wedding night. This had gone too far. It wasn’t fair on any of them.

But she didn’t. She stayed quiet and smiled prettily when Ben complimented her again. He kissed her before leaving her to finish getting ready.

It took monumental effort for her not to scream in frustration.

~*~*~*~


	21. Chapter 21

Kira, Finn and Beebee spent the evening avoiding the city guard. They had moved out of the lower city and away from Plutt’s sphere of influence, but moving into the nicer neighbourhoods nearer the Palace brought their own problems. They didn’t belong there at least not how they were dressed. They got a few uneasy looks from passers by as they walked passed with hoods up to shade their faces.

It was an uneasy feeling walking towards the Palace, always looking over their shoulders for any of Plutt’s men who might have followed them. It wasn’t helped when Beebee silently stole some food while Finn distracted the stall owner.

They spent the night in someone’s shed, the lock on the gate was broken and Kira and Finn took turns to keep watch. Beebee cried herself to sleep because she realised she’d left her dolly behind, the one made out of her mother’s dress, and it would be burnt by now. They had crossed most of the city and got completely turned around so they couldn’t see Plutt’s from where they were, couldn’t see if Trixie made good on her promise to burn the place down.

They left the shed at dawn and went and hid by the road that led to the Palace.

Their best bet to get into the Palace was to enter with the baggage train that followed the Emperor’s mighty carriage, but Kira couldn’t help but watch her grandfather go by in his massive carriage of black and red pulled by a team of eight black horses. She saw him inside staring impassively ahead. She wondered if he might turn his head and spot her, not where she was supposed to be.

The carriage was flanked by eight mounted members of the elite guard, all decked out in red armour with weapons drawn ready to protect their Emperor from any danger on the road. It was a far cry from how she would have entered the city.

Beebee cowered behind Finn. “Their scawy.”

“It’s okay Beebee.” Kira said with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “We’re going to find someone not scary to help us get into the Palace.”

She led them towards the baggage train trying her best to find the person she was looking for and avoiding the guards who were there to stop people sneaking into the baggage train.

“We looking for your boyfriend?” the little girl asked.

“No, he’s stuck inside. We need someone on the outside.” Kira said, again not correcting the boyfriend thing.

Then she spotted her, her maid Lucy who had been forbidden from accompanying her because Kira had disagreed with her grandfather. She stood with a large cart containing all her luggage, all the new dresses she’d had made for her move to Alderaan and most importantly, her wedding dress.

“Hey Lucy.” Kira said cutting through the guards’ blind spot with Finn and Beebee right behind her.

“I’m sorry miss, you can’t -” Lucy started to say but then Kira took her hood down. “Oh Your Highness. What are you doing out here?”

“It’s a really long story. I’ll tell you later, but right now I need you to get us into the Palace.” said Kira.

Lucy looked Finn and Beebee over sceptically. “Who are they?”

“Just friends. They won’t cause any trouble.”

“Alright.” Lucy sighed. “But if you’ve been causing trouble while you’ve been here you literally have no one to blame but yourself.”

“I know.” Kira said and then she hugged Lucy, much to her surprise. Kira had missed her cranky maid.

Inside the Palace, Hux was only half paying attention to the job he’d been assigned. He was on the look out for Kira’s personal maid Lucy. He needed to explain what had happened to her, to confess to someone who wasn’t likely to cut off his head. The Emperor was here, the wedding was tomorrow, they were all screwed.

Finally he spotted her out in the courtyard ordering people to unload the rest of Kira’s luggage. He left his post in order to go talk to her.

“Lucy, before you go up to the staterooms there is something I really need to tell you.” he said quickly, eyes darting around the place checking he wasn’t going to get caught.

“I’d say Captain Hux.” Lucy said with her hands on her hips. “What is she doing out here? I thought you were supposed to be keeping an eye on her.”

Hux turned to the young woman Lucy had been gesturing to and his heart nearly stopped beating. “It’s you.” he whispered.

It was Kira, his Kira, the real Kira. She looked tired, was in need of a bath and her hair was a mess but it was her and when she smiled at him he was filled with so much relief that he forgot all proper protocol and hugged her. Everything was going to be alright.

“What’s all this about?” Lucy said, mildly scandalised.

“We need to get you inside.” Hux turned to the other person with them. “You there, you can just -”

He stopped when he saw that it was Finn carrying Beebee under his cloak. She gave him a little wave. “What are they doing here?” Hux asked Kira.

“I don’t really know but we don’t have time for this.” she said. “Let’s just all get up to my room and we’ll sort this out there.”

Hux held Kira’s hand and pulled a confused, but thankfully silent, Lucy through the Palace, with Finn carrying Beebee following behind them. They managed to get to the rooms Kira was supposed to occupy without being spotted.

Hux peeped through the door and found that Rey was alone and pacing, she did a lot of pacing, dressed in shades of gold and the tiara on her head.

“Oh Hux, thank goodness.” she said fearfully. “I can’t do this. I really can’t.”

“It’s okay, everything is going to be fine.” Hux said as calmly as he could. They were on a time limit, the welcome reception for the Emperor would start very soon.

“How?” Rey asked, wanting to cry. Then she saw Kira looking less put together than the last time she’d seen her and she wanted to cry with relief. “Kira.”

They embraced like old friends.

“I’m not going to shout at you.” Kira said in Rey’s ear. “For one, we don’t have time and two, Armie’s probably done that already.”

Rey laughed despite herself. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“I know, but we can put it right now.”

“Will someone please explain to me what in the hell is going on.” Lucy said looking from Kira to Rey then back again. “Why are there two of them?”

“Short version.” Hux said once he’d ushered Finn and Beebee inside and barred the door. “Kira met Rey when we got into the city. They swapped places but have only just been able to swap back.”

“But -” Lucy started but she was in too much shock to continue.

“We’ll explain more later I promise.” said Kira. “But right now we need you to get me ready to see my grandfather again.”

Lucy nodded. She’d need a stiff drink after this.

Meanwhile Rey hugged her two friends tightly. How she had missed them. Finn admired the jewels she was wearing while Beebee went to bounce on the bed.

They were about to start Kira’s make over when there was a knock at the door. “Your Highness, I’m here to escort you to the Throne Room.” It was one of the Queen’s heralds.

“You’re just going to have to wait a minute.” Rey called, everyone else was frozen. She turned to Lucy and whispered. “How quick can you be?”

“Not quick enough.” Lucy whispered back.

Kira stared at her reflection with fear and realisation. Her grandfather didn’t like to be kept waiting. Her grandfather didn’t ask twice.

“You’ll have to go.” she said to Rey. “You’ll have to go to the reception.”

~*~*~*~


	22. Chapter 22

Rey stared at Kira in disbelief. “What? No I can’t! Hux said that I’d be found out the minute your grandfather saw me.”

“Yeah, you said that too.” Finn said to her. “I don’t want you getting my best friend killed.”

“I know what I said.” Kira said keeping her voice hushed as there were people right outside the door. “But you are dressed, I’m not, and we really cannot keep Grandfather waiting.”

Rey sighed. It looked like she didn’t have a choice. “Fine. How do I actually act like you? I’ve been making it up all week.”

“Look at him when he’s speaking to you no matter how much you want to look away, only speak when spoken to and agree with everything he says.” Kira said. “Hopefully this reception won’t be very long and he’ll spend most of it with the Queen. Then say you’re going back to your room to change and your part in this is done.”

Rey hoped it would be short. Yesterday’s reception lasted all day.

The others hid out of the view of the door and Rey went out with her head held high. She was glad that this was the last time she would be playing the part, that Kira was back and safe, but this was going to be her hardest challenge yet.

Everyone was gathered in the throne room, everyone who had arrived yesterday and more besides. Rey was glad the room was empty when she’d arrived. If the room was as full as it was now, she might have run away right then and there.

She stood beside Ben on the dais again. He looked particularly handsome today with a circlet of gold nestled perfectly in his soft black hair. He was wearing a jacket of purple so deep it could have been black.

He gave her gloved hand a little squeeze. Rey tried not to dwell on the fact that this would be the last time she would be seeing him.

When the Emperor arrived wearing stately dark grey robes with fur trimming the cuffs and flanked by four red armour clad members of his elite guard, Rey wondered why Kira might be afraid of him. He looked wise and dignified and even humble. He wore no crown but there was no mistaking the power he wielded, he seemed to exude it.

But when he turned his gaze to her after he had thanked Leia for the welcome and they’d exchanged pleasantries, she saw something menacing under the surface. His true self. Not the pleasant old man he was presenting to a foreign Queen’s court, but the ruthless tyrant he was in his own Kingdom. It scared her.

“Come granddaughter.” the Emperor said, opening his arms towards her. Rey didn’t want to get any closer to him but she had to. “Tell me, how have they been treating you since you arrived?”

It may have sounded like he was asking after her well being but Rey could sense something darker in his words.

“Very well Grandfather.” Rey said thinking it best to keep her answers short. She kept eye contact with him just like Kira told her to, but she feared that if she looked at him too long he would be able to read her mind.

“Good.” was all he said to that. He lifted her chin with his hand to get a better look at her face. Rey tried not to flinch away from his cold, wrinkled fingers with nails that were a bit too long. 

“There’s something changed about you child,” he said suspiciously.

“Count Dooku said that yesterday.” Ben said and Rey was glad that he had stepped in. “He said it was the colour of her dress.”

“Ah your dress.” The Emperor looked her up and down as if taking in her golden dress for the first time. “A lovely thing but perhaps you could change into something that better represents your house for the rehearsal?”

“I like it.” said Ben, jumping to defend his lady. “It brings out the colour of her eyes.”

“Thank you.” Rey said. “But I was already planning on changing.”

“No time like the present. Queen Leia, I believe we’ve said all that we need to say. Shall we retire to rest before the wedding rehearsal?”

Rey was sad as she made her way back to her room. She’d declined Ben’s offer to walk with her and that was it, she would leave him without saying goodbye, without being able to explain, without getting to kiss him one last time. She wanted to cry and feel sorry for herself but she had to keep it together until she was on her own.

She entered the room and leaned against the doors breathing a sigh of relief.

“Well?” Kira asked, poking her head around the edge of the bedroom door.

“I’m alive. So I think we got away with it.” She couldn’t help but feel a little proud for managing to trick so many people that she, Rey Nobody, was an actual princess, duplicitous as it may be.

Kira breathed a sigh of relief too. She was all clean now, dressed in a black silk gown covered in details done in ruby thread. Black and red, her house colours, her grandfather would be pleased.

The only thing missing was the tiara. Lucy sat Rey down and took it and the other jewels she was wearing off. Rey was glad to see it go actually, it was heavier than it looked and pinched her head.

“Well I guess all that’s left to do is for me to change back into my old dress and then back to Plutt’s.” Rey said. “How’d you guys get out anyway?”

Finn and Kira looked at each other, silently deciding who should tell Rey what had happened.

“We can’t go back to Plutt’s.” Finn finally said. “Trixie may have burnt it down, but at the very least he’s very angry at you, if he’s still alive.”

“What happened?” Rey turned to Kira.

“We needed a diversion and he, he…” She found she couldn’t say what he tried to do to her out loud. “Well he deserved to be bashed in the head.”

Rey gasped. If Plutt and his shop were gone then she was free, but to do what? She had nothing to her name. “Oh Finn. What are we going to do?”

“Don’t worry.” Kira said taking Rey’s gloved hand in her own. “I’m going to give you some money so you can go live out your dream. You can move far away from here and become a singer.”

“How do you know about my dreams?” Rey asked.

“I talked to the others.” she said. “I’ll help them, and Beebee unless you take her with you.”

Rey stepped closer to Kira. “But what about your dream?” She sent an obvious glance out to where Hux and Beebee were sat on the balcony. “I know you don’t want this marriage, I know what you told Lady Carise.”

Kira took a sharp intake of breath before answering. “I’ve told Lady Carise many things, but it doesn’t matter what my dreams are. It is my duty to marry the Prince for the sake of peace.”

No wonder Kira looked so sad in her portrait, Rey thought. She had to put duty over everything, even her own heart.

~*~*~*~


	23. Chapter 23

“We can get you changed now, but I suggest you stay until tonight and leave when it’s dark.” Kira said and Rey nodded. She had gone quiet, probably still processing everything Kira thought.

They were just about to start when there was a knock on the door startling everyone. Hux came rushing in from the balcony carrying Beebee for ease of movement. Despite the situation they found themselves in, the image of the two of them did things to Kira’s heart.

“We have to hide.” he said and grabbed Rey’s wrist, who in turn grabbed Finn, and dragged them into the closet. It was big enough to hold all four of them even with all of Kira’s dresses and shoes.

Once they were safely hidden away, Lucy went and answered the door. She immediately sunk into a very low curtsy. “Your Majesty.”

As her grandfather came into the room, his long charcoal robes brushing against the polished marble floor, Kira dropped into her own curtsy. “Grandfather.”

It had been a couple of weeks since she’d last seen him. She hadn’t missed him.

“Leave us.” he commanded Lucy so he could be alone with his granddaughter.

Kira heard a rustling from the closet, like the others were trying to get comfortable. She tried not to react to it. If she pretended not to notice any noises then her grandfather wouldn’t pay attention to them either.

“That’s better, you look much more like yourself now.” her grandfather said. Kira didn’t let her confusion show as she didn’t really know what he was talking about. “You must remember that even though you will be living here, you are a Palpatine and you are here representing your family. You should dress like it. Don’t let me hear that you’re embarrassing me by wearing anything other than your house colours for state occasions.

“Yes Grandfather.” Kira said. She was used to being scolded but this time it was for something she didn’t even do. She tried not to let it sting. Rey wouldn’t have known and without Lucy to guide her, had just worn a dress that she thought might fit the occasion. She didn’t know how controlling her grandfather could be. Rey did look really pretty in the gold dress though.

“Apart from that, I must congratulate you on your successes here at court.” he said lazily taking in her rooms.

“Really?” Kira said out loud without really meaning to. She was just so surprised, her grandfather hardly ever praised her.

“Yes. The Prince seems utterly charmed by you, the Queen too. Keep this up and you will very easily be able to influence them and promote the interests of Exegol.”

Of course, thought Kira. He wasn’t interested in whether or not she was happy just whether he could use her for his own ends.

“No, you have been a credit to your country.” her grandfather continued. “Unlike that guard of yours.”

“Oh,” Kira said, not daring to even move her eyes to look at the closet where Armie was hiding.

“I trusted him to deliver you safely to this country and what does he do as soon as you get here? He tries to rob a shop.”

“That was just a misunderstanding.” said Kira. She knew better than to try and argue with her grandfather but she felt that it needed to be said.

“I’m sure it was but he wasn’t worth you begging for his release.” Kira fought the urge to turn away from his harsh yellow eyes. She was still glad Rey had bothered on her behalf. “He’ll be receiving a much harsher punishment when we return to Exegol with him in disgrace.”

Kira couldn’t help it, she sent a look to the closed closet door wondering if Armie could see her through a crack. He wasn’t supposed to go back to Exegol, he was supposed to stay with her in Alderaan, to be her only friend and confident. She couldn’t bear it if he left.

“Come Granddaughter, let us go to the wedding rehearsal.” he offered her his arm, uncaring and oblivious to any feelings she might be having.

“Your Highness, please.” the Bishop said to the Prince. “At this point in the ceremony you have to face forward, you can’t look at your bride.”

“I can’t help it.” Ben said and Kira forced herself to smile at his flattery. She was finding it hard not to act like this was the first time she was meeting him. As far as he knew, he’d been spending the whole week with her, she had to act like it.

Kira had to admit she was pleasantly surprised when she met Ben. He was still tall but she saw none of the sulking, brooding boy she had met before. He was all easy smiles, eager to talk and make her smile.

“Very well, we’ll skip ahead slightly,” said the Bishop. “To where you face one another. My Prince, you will lift the Princess’ veil then take her hand before you say your vows.”

Kira wasn’t wearing a veil so they had to do a silly little mime that she didn’t find the least bit funny but Ben did.

“Your hands are so soft.” he marvelled as he took her ungloved hand.

"Please focus Your Highness.” said a clearly exacerbated Bishop.

After the rehearsal, Prince Ben was keen to spend time with her while Kira wanted to be alone to decompress.

“We can go to the library and I can finish reading you that story.” he suggested.

“Eew no.” She hated anyone reading to her, it made her feel like a child, but Ben looked a little hurt when she said that.

“How about we go for a walk in the gardens?”

“Very well.” she said trying to sound a bit more like she wanted to do that. Ben offered her his arm and she took it for no other reason than to be polite.

They went out into the gardens with the Queen and the Emperor shadowing then at a distance, ever watchful chaperones.

“Are you alright? You seem very stiff this afternoon.” Ben asked in a low whisper even though there was no one to overhear them. “Is it because your grandfather is here?”

“Yes.” Kira didn’t see the point in making up her own excuse when Ben had given her a perfectly reasonable one. “He expects me to act a certain way.”

“Well, you’re going to be living here now, you can act however you want.” Ben said giving her a smile, she returned a weak one. There was a problem with what he said. He probably wanted her to act a certain way too, probably the way Rey was acting, whereas her plan before coming here was to be miserable.

Kira sent a wary glance back to where her grandfather was standing with the Queen admiring a hedge sculpture of a horse.

“Can I trust you Ben?” she asked, his name feeling weird coming out of her mouth.

“Of course you can.” he said, stepping forward and looking concerned. She wasn’t exactly comfortable with how close he was standing.

“I need you to promise me something.”

“Anything.”

Kira took a deep breath. “I know we have to produce an heir, I’ve come to terms with the fact that that is my lot in life.”

“No Kira. I won’t hold you to that, my mother definitely won’t. You don’t have to just have children, you can do so much more. You can help people.”

“Thank you and I’ll tell you what I want to do in a minute.” After all she had promised to help Trixie and the others. “The thing is, my grandfather would have preferred it if I was a boy and my fear is that if we have a son, he’s going to be taken away from me, to be raised in Exegol.”

“No I won’t let that happen.” Ben said squeezing her hands in a way that was supposed to be reassuring. “I promise that I won’t let any of our children be taken away.”

Kira let out a shuddering breath. She had never told anyone that particular fear, not even Carise and she told Carise everything. It turned out Ben was very kind and understanding. Maybe this marriage wouldn’t be too bad after all.

~*~*~*~


	24. Chapter 24

After they were sure that Kira and the Emperor were gone, Rey, Finn, Hux and Beebee stumbled out of the closet. It had been difficult to stay still and quiet long enough not to be detected.

They stood silently for a moment, looking at each other. Rey didn’t know whether she should talk to Hux about the feelings Kira had for him first or ask Finn for more details about what happened at Plutt’s.

Before anyone could say anything the sound of the main chamber doors opening made them jump and almost shut themselves back in the closet.

“It’s only me.” Lucy called, staggering into the bedroom with a large pail of hot water. They relaxed slightly as she locked the door behind her.

Lucy turned a judgemental eye onto Rey. “Now you missed my rant about how terrible this plan of yours was, but I’ll spare you the details because I’m tired of repeating myself.”

Rey was grateful for that, she felt guilty enough as it was.

“I don’t really have much of a choice,” Lucy continued crossly. “But I’ll help you stay hidden for the rest of the day while trying not to act too conspicuous when I need to fetch things. Now, Beebee, you need a bath.”

Lucy held out her hand to the little girl but she still clung to Hux even when he tried to put her down.

“It’s alright Beebee.” Rey said sweetly. “The baths here are really nice. There are bubbles and nice smelling soaps.”

Beebee was still unsure but let go and let herself be guided by Lucy into the bathroom.

“So what has life been like in the Palace?” Finn asked.

“I’m more interested in knowing what happened at Plutt’s” Rey said. “As awful as that place was, it was our whole lives and now it’s just gone.”

Don’t get her wrong, Rey was glad it was gone but the idea of starting over was scary even if she was being given the opportunity to go live out her dream. Life at Plutt’s was straight forward; keep your head down, fill your orders, don’t let him find a reason to be angry at you. Going off to fulfil her dream, well, she didn’t really know where to start.

They could hear happy splashes from the bathroom as they told each other what had happened over the course of the week. Hux had to take himself out onto the balcony after a while, he couldn’t bear to hear about what Kira had been through. He was gone before Finn whispered to Rey what had prompted Kira to bash Plutt’s head in.

Rey sat there in cold shock. Plutt had never tried very hard to get her to join the other girls at Niima public house, saying she was too flat chested to be desirable. But if they hadn't swapped places, Plutt would have forced her to when he found out about her resemblance to the Princess and she didn’t know if she was strong enough to have stopped him.

“Look Wey, look at my new dwess.” Beebee said bounding out of the bathroom all squeaky clean, her orange hair in damp curls. She had on a light blue dress with a puffy little skirt and lace collar, just like the rich little girls wore.

Rey made herself smile and act normal in front of Beebee. “Wow, look at you. You look so pretty. Did you enjoy your bath?”

“Yes.” Beebee beamed. “Bubbles are the best.”

“Right your turn.” Lucy said nudging Finn. “I trust you know how to scrub yourself.”

“Do I get bubbles?” he asked.

“No.” Lucy said sharply. “You’ll have to make do with what water there is. It would be too suspicious of me to bring more hot water to a room that should be empty.”

Finn grumbled but it was a better and more thorough wash than he usually got.

While Finn was in the bathroom, Lucy helped Rey change out of the golden gown. She was so relieved to get the corset off, to be able to breathe normally. After wearing one all week, she had no idea why anyone would want to wear one. Her ribs were thanking her for taking it off.

Her old brown dress that she had lent to Kira had been taken away, and probably burnt, so Lucy put her in one of Kira’s travel dresses. Lucy didn’t realise this but it was the very same deep purple dress that Rey had been wearing when she entered the Palace.

There wasn’t much to do for the rest of the afternoon. Lucy managed to sneak them some food. Rey didn’t feel like eating and let Beebee and Finn have the majority of it.

She stayed quiet even when Finn was trying to come up with a plan, where they could go, what they needed to do in order for her to become a singer like she always wanted to be.

Instead her mind wondered and she thought of Ben and how for a short amount of time she had someone to care for her, to love her. He would marry Kira tomorrow like he should while she was on her way to doing something she always wanted, but it felt like a hollow prize.

~*~*~*~


	25. Chapter 25

At dinner Ben kept trying to catch Kira’s eye but even though she was only sitting opposite him, he couldn’t. She was being very quiet that evening offering nothing but a quick polite smile when her neighbours tried to talk to her, picking at her food and drinking more wine than usual. Ben decided it was probably because she was still reeling from what she had told him earlier about her fears for the future. He’d tried to ask her more about her grandfather’s controlling behaviour but she’d shut him down, instead talking about how she wanted to help the poor by cracking down on unscrupulous loan sharks and corrupt officials.

Ben sent a scathing glance down the table to where the Emperor was sitting with his old friends who’d come for the wedding and vowed that he would never again be able to control Kira. She would be free.

After dinner, they went through to the largest drawing room again and Ben tried to get Kira to sing for them again. She needed cheering up and she had looked so beautiful and happy when they sang last night. She had the voice of an angel. Which made her response all the more confusing.

“No, I don’t sing.” she said.

“But last night -”

“I’m afraid to say that my granddaughter does not possess any talent for singing.” the Emperor said with a look that was somewhere between an apology and anger.

Ben looked around at his mother, who gave a gentle shrug and at the others who were there last night. No one said anything to contradict the Emperor. He couldn’t have imagined it surely, or had his feelings influenced his hearing?

“Grandfather’s right.” Kira said sounding bored and tired. “At any rate I think it’s for the best if I retire to bed.”

Ben easily caught up with Kira in the hallway, looking a little lost.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes, I just got a little turned around in the dark, that’s all.” she said, trying to laugh it off making Ben realise that she might actually be lost despite being at the Palace for nearly a week.

He offered her his arm. She looked like she didn’t want to take it but did reluctantly. “I mean after what happened back there, what your grandfather said.”

“Oh that,” Kira sighed. “I’m used to it.”

“Well you shouldn’t be.” Ben said outraged on her behalf. “From now on you can do whatever makes you happy and I won’t let anyone criticise you. I liked your singing at any rate.”

Kira simply nodded, her expression was hard to read in the dimly lit hallway, so Ben decided to change the subject.

“Are you looking forward to tomorrow?”

Kira hummed her answer.

“I know the wedding itself is a bit intimidating, we have to put on a show for all these people, but after, things will be better, things will be easier when it’s just us. I was thinking we could go to Naboo for a bit so we can really get to know each other.”

“Naboo.” Kira said thoughtfully. “Where this all began.”

“Yes, where we first met. Appropriate since we both have a family connection with the place.”

They reached the door to Kira’s rooms and they paused.

“Good night Ben.” she said.

“Sweet dreams Kira.” Ben said, gently grazing her cheek with his hand and leaning his head towards hers.

“What are you doing?” Kira asked, jumping back in surprise.

“I was just…” He straightened up. “I’m sorry, I should have asked.”

“Yes you should have.” she said and disappeared inside her rooms.

Ben didn’t know what to make of that. She hadn’t minded his kisses that morning.

It was still bothering him a couple of hours later when he went to visit his mother in her rooms. He was in his shirt sleeves and she was ready for bed. His visit was a surprise.

“Ben, what are you doing here? I thought you’d be drinking with your friends.”

“I was but I’ve got something on my mind.” he said sitting down on one of the many plush chairs in Leia’s rooms. “Did you notice anything strange about Kira today?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, she’s been all formal all day like I’d imagined her being when we first met. Her hands were really soft when they weren’t the other day. And then there was the whole singing thing. I’m not mistaken that she sounded good yesterday am I?”

“No you’re not. I’m not sure what that was all about, but a possible explanation could simply be that she’s acting the way her grandfather wants her to act.” Leia said. “I’ve had spies in his court for the last ten years just like he’s got spies here I suspect. They tell me that he treats her rather poorly.”

“She alluded to something like that earlier, but didn’t go into any specifics.”

“Probably for the best.” Leia said softly. “It’ll do Kira a lot of good to be away from her grandfather. She needs some loving.” Ben blushed a little. “Not just that way Benjamin! She needs encouragement, support and compliments.”

“Yes Mother.”

“Don’t worry, once he’s gone all of us won’t be as on edge and everything will be fine. Now, go have fun with your friends. But not too much fun mind.”

“Goodnight Mother.” Ben said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

He was getting married in the morning, a day he’d been dreading for ten years but now he was looking forward to it. His mother was right, once this whole circus was over Kira would start feeling better and all would be well.

~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ben does notice a difference but chalks it up to something else which is what happens when you think you're in love.


	26. Chapter 26

Kira waited until she was sure Ben had left before she went into her bedroom to confront Rey.

“You kissed the Prince!?” she shouted. Rey stood there in one of Kira’s old travel dresses a little shocked by her tone.

“Nice.” Finn said. He’d had time to wash and someone had found him some new clothes.

“What do you mean ‘nice’? Aren’t you angry that she cheated on you?” Kira asked.

“What? Me and Rey aren’t a thing. I don’t even like girls.” Finn said crossing his arms across his chest.

“Oh,” Kira hadn’t even realised, not that it came up. “But that’s beside the point, you shouldn’t have kissed him, he’s not for the likes of you.”

Rey, having gotten used to being treated like a somebody, wasn’t going to stand for that. “What does it matter to you? It’s not like you want him.”

“That’s not the point, it’s the principle. It’s my -”

“We know. It’s your duty to marry him but you don’t want to and you’re just going to make yourselves miserable if you do.”

The two of them glared at each other, a near perfect reflection of each other.

“You need to keep it down.” Armie said. He had been hiding out with Rey and Finn all day and he was in big trouble for going AWOL. “If somebody hears you -”

“And you,” Kira turned her ire on him. “What do you mean you’re going back to Exegol? You were supposed to transfer and stay here with me.”

“It was the Queen’s condition for getting me released from prison.” Hux said, looking at the floor where his boot was lifting up the edge of the rug.

“You’re welcome by the way.” Rey said saltily.

“And I was going to leave anyway.” he said.

“Why?” Kira demanded. “You know I’m stuck here with no friends. Why would you leave me here?”

“Because I can’t bear to see you married to someone else.” Armie said, looking her straight in the eye. His meaning and feelings were clear to her even if he couldn’t say the exact words. He loved her and she loved him, and she could feel her heart braking because they could never be together.

Rey’s anger passed as she saw how stricken Kira was at Hux’s confession. She’d suspected that they had feelings for each other but because of the strong sense of duty they shared, they would never have said it out loud. But now the wall Kira had built around herself was crumbling down.

Rey took Kira’s trembling hand just before her tears began to fall. “I’m sorry.” They were both tired and stressed and said things they shouldn’t have.

Kira dragged her eyes away from Armie to look at Rey. He turned to look at the wall to collect his own thoughts. “Me too.” she sniffed, trying to put her facade back up. Rey was managing even though she would never see the Prince again.

“Where’s Beebee?” she asked looking around for the little girl, thinking of something else they could talk about.

Rey nodded to a bundle on one of the sofa’s. It was Beebee sound asleep, wrapped up in blankets, almost camouflage in with the cushions. “Lucy gave her a bath and found her some new clothes, then she fell right asleep.”

“She finally got her lullaby.” Kira gave a small, sad smile. “Will you take her with you?”

“I think it’s best if she stays here.” Rey said. She wanted to take Beebee with her but everything was so uncertain, it wouldn’t be fair on the little girl. “Could you look out for her? Maybe find a nice couple to adopt her?”

“I can do that.” Kira said giving Rey’s hand a little squeeze. It was an easy promise to make, she had grown quite fond of Beebee.

“Are you sure you want me to leave?” Rey asked. The brief idea of staying popped into her head. She would be with Ben and muddle her way through royal life and Kira and Hux could be together in some cottage somewhere.

“No, you should go.” Kira said giving her a watery smile. “At least one of us should get to live out her dream.”

Rey drew Kira into a hug. It felt good after the week they’d had. They hadn’t spent much of it together but they had experienced each other's lives.

“You should probably get going now.” Kira said when they broke apart. “Try not to let anyone see you and don’t get into any more trouble.”

The last part got a small smile out of Rey and Finn.

“Actually, I’m going with them.” Hux said solemnly.

“What? You’re not even going to go back to Exegol?” Kira asked.

“I’d rather have a clean start and be far away from the Emperor’s wrath.” he said.

“We can give you a minute to say goodbye.” Finn said.

“No, that will just make things harder.” Hux said and Kira nodded in agreement, though neither of them wanted to say goodbye at all.

After the three of them left, Kira sat down and let the tears she had been holding back fall. Eventually Lucy arrived to help her get ready for bed. She let Kira cry, trying to sooth her where she could but she was too heartbroken to stop.

She was getting married in the morning to a man she didn’t know who had possibly fallen for someone else who he thought was her. It was messed up and for the millionth time Kira wished she had never insisted on going to the market.

But what difference would it have made really? She would have come to the Palace and given the Prince the cold shoulder. She would still be marrying someone she didn’t want to and Armie would still leave. At least things would be different for Rey and Finn and Beebee. They had gotten away from Plutt, they were free, and she would find and help the others too.

Even though she tried to think of the positives, Kira cried herself to sleep the night before her wedding.

~*~*~*~


	27. Chapter 27

Kira was shaken awake the next morning.

“Your Highness are you alright?”

“What?” she asked. Her tiredness making it difficult for her to sit up or open her eyes.

“You were muttering and thrashing about.” It was Lucy come to wake her up and get her ready. That put Kira at ease somewhat. She wasn’t at Plutt’s anymore. No more sleeping on a palette, no more bed bugs. She was clean and warm and not hungry. The nightmare was over, she was a princess once more.

“Sorry Lucy, I was having a bad dream.” Kira said as she tried to get out of bed with some dignity, the previous evening had left her feeling drained. Lucy helped her put on a robe over her nightgown.

“Where’s Beebee?” she asked noticing an empty pile of blankets on one of the sofas.

“She’s fine. I just thought it best that she wasn’t found in these rooms.” Lucy said guiding Kira over to the vanity so she could brush her hair. “Don’t worry, I found her a nice little hidey hole and gave her enough food for the day. But what are you going to do with her?”

“Find her a nice family to live with.” she said.

“But where are you going to say she came from? Don’t get me wrong she’s a cute kid, you should have seen her playing with the bubbles in the bath and her hair went so curly when it dried, but she’s not a kitten. Children are harder to explain away.”

Kira knew what Lucy was saying but she wasn’t paying much attention, she was looking at her reflection in the mirror. Kira knew the girl staring back at her but she looked different somehow, like something was missing.

“I’ve had to reorder your breakfast, you should have seen what that Rey girl was ordering, and Lady Carise wants to join you.”

Kira jolted back to the present. “Yes. Good.” She hadn’t been able to spend any time with her old friend since Ben had monopolised her since she arrived.

“No banquet today I see.” Carise said cheerfully as she swept into the room still in her own nightgown and robe, taking in the plates of dry toast and fruit juice on the table.

“No, I hate breakfast.” Kira said forcing herself to chew and swallow. She felt too sick to eat.

“Right.” Carise sounded unconvinced. “It’s probably best if we don’t have much today anyway.”

She sat down and started her own piece of toast. “What’s wrong today? You don’t look happy.”

“Don’t look happy? You know I don’t want to marry Ben.” Kira exclaimed. She had always been very open and honest with Carise.

“You really have to stop all this flip flopping, you said the other day that you’d changed your mind and you looked really happy together.”

Kira gritted her teeth. She shouldn’t really blame Rey for how she’d acted but that was exactly what she wanted to do.

“I don’t want to be all alone then.” she said. It was genuinely something she didn’t want either. She took hold of one of Carise’s hands. “Will you move here so that I have one friend?”

“Oh Kira, that would be nice but I need to get back to Exegol. You’re not the only one with a betrothed you know.”

“What? Who?” Kira asked, snatching her hand back and hoping Carise hadn’t said anything to Rey.

“Lord Ransolme.” Carise said with a coy smile. “I was going to wait until after your wedding to tell you.”

“You love him?” They had always thought Ransolme was a bit of a buffoon and had laughed at him. When had Carise fallen for him?

She shrugged. “He’s rich and not bad looking.”

“He’s an idiot.”

“Not when you actually talk to him on his own. I think he might have been scared of you, you know.”

“Why would he be scared of me?” Kira asked.

“You might not mean to be but you are the granddaughter of the fearsome Emperor Palpatine, you're quite intimidating. At least Prince Ben seems to be holding his own.”

Breakfast could only be brief that morning as Kira had to be made ready for her wedding. She was scrubbed from head to toe. Her face was smoothed out and highlighted with makeup and her hair was pinned and teased into an elegant updo ready for her tiara and veil to be pinned in place.

Through it all, Kira just stared straight ahead and let these things be done to her. She didn’t feel nervous or happy or sad, she felt nothing, she felt numb.

Before she knew it, Kira was ready.

Her wedding dress had a fitted off the shoulder bodice that flowed into a full ball gown skirt overlaid with a beautiful shimmering layer of lace. She had quite liked the dress while it was being designed and fitted. She particularly liked the fact that for once her grandfather had let her have whatever design she wanted and she’d taken this opportunity to get something he really wouldn’t approve of. He made his opinion known as soon as she met him at the carriage, but she couldn’t even take pleasure in displeasing him one last time, she felt nothing.

They rode the streets of Aldera in her grandfather’s coach of state flanked by guards in the ceremonial uniforms of both Royal Houses. The cheers of the crowd outside were nothing but white noise to Kira. She could barely see anything through the thick lace of her veil and it was all she could do not to trip or fall when getting out of the carriage when they got to the National Cathedral. She was totally reliant on her grandfather to guide her down the aisle.

The music swelled inside the Cathedral signifying the arrival of the bride. Leia gave her son a small squeeze on the shoulder and Ben stood up to take his place at the altar. The Bishop gave him a look warning him that he had to follow the rules of the ceremony and not look at the bride until it was time to exchange vows. But he couldn’t wait to see her, couldn’t wait to see what she was wearing. He bet she looked beautiful.

He was wearing a white military style coat with tails and gold buttons and epaulettes. Ben didn’t usually wear white but it was tradition. At least his deep blue trousers and black boots were more familiar. His outfit was completed by the ceremonial sword hanging from his hip. It had been passed down through the generations of his family.

Ben had thought for the longest time that he would hate his wedding day, that he’d begrudgingly say his vows, not meaning a word of them, but he was actually excited. He believed his mother when she said that Kira would be more comfortable when her grandfather was gone, then they could be happy and be a family.

Kira got to the end of the aisle and her grandfather left her to take her place at the altar beside Ben. It was actually quite a good thing that her veil was so thick; she couldn’t see the hundreds of people who had packed into the Cathedral to bear witness to this marriage. She couldn’t be intimidated or put off by them. It also meant that she couldn’t see Ben, couldn’t see whether he was disobeying the Bishop again, couldn’t see the happy expression on his face because he thought he wanted to marry her.

The Bishop started the service and Kira let his words wash over her. They held no meaning. She stared straight ahead just like she was supposed to.

The vows came next and Kira carefully turned to face Ben, her skirt forming a wide circle around her. She knew she wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye, so when he lifted her veil she looked passed him to the brightly coloured stained glass window on the opposite wall. She knew she would have to look at him when it was time for her to speak but she wanted a few moments to compose herself.

So lost in her own head was she that she didn’t realise why there were suddenly screams and shouts of alarm from the congregation. The Bishop was hiding behind his Holy book.

“What is the meaning of this?” she heard her grandfather shout in a tone she was all too familiar with.

“Ben?” the Queen sounded worried.

It was then that she finally looked at Ben and saw that he had fire in his eyes and his sword at her throat.

“Who are you and what have you done with Kira?” he demanded.

Kira stood there in shock for a few seconds as the guards moved it to protect their monarchs. “I am Kira.” she managed to say.

“No. Kira has a scar on her right arm. You do not.” Her dress had very small off the shoulder sleeves, leaving most of her arms exposed.

“My granddaughter doesn’t have any scars!” the Emperor shouted from behind his wall of armoured guards. “What kind of girl do you think I’ve been raising if I’d let her get scars?”

Ben didn’t change his stance. Kira wasn’t going to question how but Ben had somehow seen the one thing that could identify Rey.

The Emperor turned to the Queen who was still in shock. “Your Majesty, due to the actions and accusations of your son against my granddaughter, I have no choice but to withdraw from the peace treaty.”

Kira could detect a hint of glee in his voice. Thanks to Ben, he had his excuse for war, a war she wanted to avoid. She had to do something.

“Grandfather stop your warmongering.” He looked a bit taken aback by her tone. Then she batted away the sword with her hand. “And put that away.”

She took a deep breath and looked Ben in the eye. “I’m the real Kira. The woman you’ve been spending your week with, who has a scar, likes you to read to her, can sing, who let you kiss her before bed, her name is Rey.”

“What are you talking about?” Ben asked looking thoroughly confused, hurt even.

Kira sighed. She was in a Cathedral, where better for her to make her confession.

~*~*~*~


	28. Chapter 28

It had all gone terribly wrong. Plutt’s Tailoring had been burnt to the ground but the man himself had survived, pulled from the burning building by men still loyal to him. His legitimate business was gone, evidence of his double dealings gone, his workers scattered to the wind as the flames took hold.

There was only one person he blamed, Rey. She had been nothing but trouble all week; daring to go against his orders, talking back to him, attacking him. She was to blame and he would find her and bring her to justice.

Rey, Finn and Hux weren’t far outside to city walls when Plutt and his thugs found them. It wasn’t long after dawn and they were exhausted having been up all night. They had made a small camp off the side of the road to rest.

Plutt was rather pleased to see that the ginger guard that had been released from his prison with two of his runaways, enjoyed being able to get his revenge. He took great joy in beating him savagely.

There was no time to run, nowhere to run. They had taken them by surprise and it was all over so fast. Plutt threw all three of them in the back of a caged wagon to take them back to the city.

Rey had been terrified, still was, that Plutt would try and finish what he’d tried to do with Kira, but he didn’t. He just slapped her across the face hard enough to split her lip while he berated her and shouted at her for what she had done. He reminded her that she still belonged to him no matter what she did.

She held Finn’s hand tightly as they made the uncomfortable journey back to the city. There was no telling what horrors awaited them when they got back, they had to take comfort in each other while they still could.

“Is he alright?” Rey whispered, nodding to Hux who was sprawled out, broken and bruised. The blood from his head wound was already drying.

“Probably not, but he’s still breathing at least.” Finn whispered back. He tentatively shook his shoulder but he didn’t wake up. Rey didn’t know why she cared so much, the man had been nothing but grumpy with her. But maybe she was feeling guilty because this had happened to him because of her, maybe she thought she should care for him on Kira’s behalf.

They had already heard the church bells ringing in joy and celebration throughout the city. Kira and Ben would be married by now. Rey tried not to think about that, it hurt too much.

The streets were full of people, slowing their progress. Rey kept her head down. She didn’t want to see the way they were looking at her. She wasn’t a criminal, she didn’t actually do what Plutt was accusing her of.

One guard stopped them, asked Plutt what was going on.

“I’m taking these three criminals in.” he said. “They attacked me and destroyed my business.”

“That’s a lie.” Finn shouted through the bars of the cage but was immediately thrown back when one of the thugs hit the bars in front of him to shut him up.

“Wait, I know him.” the guard said taking a closer look at them and recognising Hux.

“Yes the man the Queen in all her wisdom pardoned, the dangerous man she freed who was working with two of my own employees to ruin me.” Plutt was talking loudly, getting the attention of the crowd.

Rey was pretty sure she had seen this guard before. She straightened her shoulders and looked at him as calmly and confidently as she could muster, getting back into her princess persona, split lip aside.

“Wait a minute.” the guard muttered. It had worked. “Stay right here.”

It wasn’t like they had much choice as the guard rushed off, the crowds were closing in. Rey hoped that the guard would be back before Plutt got the crowd on his side.

Ben sat on the steps in front of the altar inside the Cathedral with his head in his hands as Kira finished her confession. Everyone was sat in uneasy silence. He thought he loved her, he wanted to marry her but that wasn't Kira, that was Rey just some girl from the lower city. How easily they’d all been taken in, him most of all. He knew he should be angry, to have been tricked and manipulated but he was so overwhelmed that he felt nothing.

Everything was ruined. Emperor Palpatine had already voiced his intention to break the treaty and there was no way to save it. He couldn’t enter into a sham marriage with Kira, not now, not after everything.

Everyone was silent, everyone was still, not daring to move. The guards from both Royal Houses were in an uneasy standoff. No one knew what was going on but as long as they were inside the Cathedral, nothing could happen, they had sanctuary.

A lone palace guard entered to make a report to his captain unaware of what had happened and caused the on edge congregation to jump.

“What is it?” hissed Captain Rex, not taking his eyes off his red and black clad counterpart.

The guard nervously made his report. “There was a small commotion, a citizen's arrest of sorts. They have that Hux fellow who disappeared yesterday.”

Kira sat up upon hearing that.

“And there was a girl sir, and well, she looks exactly like the Princess.”

“Rey.” Kira whispered. What had happened to bring her and Armie, and presumably Finn, back to the city?

She looked at Ben to see what he would do but he was already on his feet and racing towards the door.

Rey didn’t know where the guard had gone, she just hoped that he’d go find someone who could help her. She didn’t know that he would get the Prince.

An excited murmur passed through the crowd as it parted to let Ben, and the guards that followed him, through. The guards then effortlessly secured the perimeter, cutting the wagon off from the crowd.

There was an ugly, fat man with cuts to the head standing with the wagon who started spouting anti monarchy sentiments, but Ben wasn’t listening. Instead he was looking at her, at who he now knew was Rey. It was no wonder they had so easily been fooled, her and Kira looked identical but now that he had met both of them and knew the truth, there was a difference between them, something uniquely Rey.

Rey smiled at Ben when she saw him. She was so happy to see him as she didn’t think she would ever see him again. He looked so handsome in pure white, a beautiful contrast to his black hair and the dark outfits she’d seen him wear previously.

He did not return her smile. If he was confused about his feelings before, he was now even more so. Ben knew he should have been angry at her but now that he was looking at her that anger was turned elsewhere. Someone had locked her in a cage. Someone had given her a split lip.

“What happened?” Ben asked, still looking at Rey but it was Plutt who answered.

“She attacked me. Destroyed my business.”

“No, no she didn’t.” Ben said, not sparing him a glance. His voice was gentle as he stared deep into her eyes. “You were with me, weren’t you Rey?”

“How is that possible?” Plutt shouted.

“Rey!” a familiar voice cried and Kira appeared flanked by Exegol guards and followed by the Queen and Emperor who wanted to see what was going on for themselves. “Where’s Armie? Is he alright?”

She ran up to the cage and gasped in horror at the sight of him.

“Hopefully he’s alright. He just hasn’t woken up yet.” Finn said to make himself useful. In truth he felt a bit awkward sitting there, the fifth wheel to two couples. No one was coming for him.

“We need to get them out of there.” she said and turned to come face to face with Unkar Plutt, a man she hoped to never see again. “You.”

“I would have made a fortune.” Plutt said out loud as he looked from Rey in her cage to the Princess in her jewels and wedding dress. They were practically identical.

Kira glared and bared her teeth at him. How dare he.

“Guards, arrest this man.” she ordered.

“Are you serious?” Plutt said. “I’m the one whose been wronged here.”

“No you’re not. You are a terrible person. You pray on people who are weak and desperate. You treat your workers poorly, you extort children.” Kira ended up shouting.

“What do you know of anything that goes on outside the Palace?” Plutt demanded. He had no love for the Royals and their sense of entitlement. He would have expected to have been accused of such nonsense by Rey, not the Princess.

“You kept me locked up most of the week, working all day with no pay and barely any food. You shouted at me, you insulted me and tried to…” As angry and impassioned as she was she couldn’t get that last would out but the others got her meaning. She felt Ben sniffen behind her, heard Leia gasp. A strange look passed over Plutt’s face as he realised that he’d somehow had the real princess in his shop. But what surprised Kira the most was the slight shift in her grandfather.

He gave a subtle nod to one of his guards and they took up position behind Plutt, weapon in hand pointed at his head.

“It’s treason then.” Palpatine said coldly. Kira never thought he would come to her defence.

Plutt turned to see what he was being threatened with. He didn’t recognise the weapon as he stared down it’s barrel. The guard was holding the handle, his finger on a trigger. “What’s that supposed to be?”

“It’s an ingenious design from the far east that I’ve modified for my own purposes.” the Emperor said proudly. “Perhaps a demonstration is in order.”

He nodded at another of his guards who took aim at a pigeon on a nearby rooftop. The weapon went off with a loud bang and the bird exploded in a showed of feathers. Everyone was startled apart from Kira and the Exegol guards, they knew what was happening.

“Is that the weapon you were talking about?” Finn whispered to Rey.

“What?” she said back.

“Sorry, had that conversation with Kira.” he said when he realised his mistake.

“Quite a formidable invention don’t you think, Your Majesty.” the Emperor said, not bothering to hide the threat from his voice. “The damage that can be done at close range is quite incredible.”

The demonstration was enough to scare Plutt, force him to his knees and allow himself to be arrested.

Leia was shaken by the events of the day. She tried not to let it show but so many things had happened it was hard not to. But this was her Kingdom, she couldn't keep letting Palpatine show his strength, couldn’t let him get away with his threats, couldn’t let the treaty fall apart so easily.

“I think we should go back to the Palace.” she said. “We need to find a new diplomatic solution to all this.”

“Your Majesty, I don’t think -” Palpatine started to say.

“Yes Your Majesty. We will go back to the Palace to discuss a peaceful solution and update the treaty.” Kira said with full authority. She sent her grandfather a pointed look waiting for his rebuttal but it never came. She couldn’t believe she had gotten away with it.

The cage was opened and Ben offered Rey his hand to help her down. She hadn’t expected him to help her but he did. It felt so nice to have his hand engulf hers and he didn’t let go when she was back on the ground.

“Do you forgive me?” she asked quietly.

“We need to talk.” Ben said. “But ultimately I think I will.”

Rey let herself smile at him, let herself imagine a perfectly happy future, until she remembered something. “Did you guys get married?”

“No.” Kira snorted as Finn helped her up into the wagon so she could attend to the still unconscious Armie. Not an easy task in her massive wedding dress. “I have a bit more self respect than marrying a man who clearly has feelings for someone else.”

“Same.” Ben said sending Kira a knowing grin.

~*~*~*~


	29. Chapter 29

Armitage Hux slowly opened his eyes but the brightness of the room and the pain he felt all over his body made him want to close them again and float back into unconsciousness. But an angelic voice calling his name told him it was time to wake up.

He turned his head to the right and blinked until the figure sitting there came into focus. It was Kira looking ever so beautiful in a dark blue gown. Her hair was partially down for once, the top half pinned up with jewelled clips and the rest of it curled gently around her shoulders. She smiled at him and it somehow took all his pain away.

He became aware of someone sitting on his left. He turned and saw Kira in a pretty yellow dress with matching flowers in her hair. Hux groaned as the past week came back to him.

“One of you needs to go away right now.” he managed to say in a croaky voice, his throat was so dry.

Both girls giggled and the one in the yellow dress, Rey, got up leaving him with the real Kira.

“Sorry, I thought it would be funny.” Kira said. She was still smiling at him and he knew he could never stay mad at her.

“Where am I?” he asked.

“The Royal Palace of Alderaan. One of the guest rooms, not the barracks, I insisted.” She took his hand, hers were so soft. “Once Plutt found you, he brought you back to the city, and we’re not going anywhere until you’re fully recovered.”

Hux could have thanked Kira for not mentioning what the man and his thugs had done. He was pretty sure he had a concussion and several broken ribs. It was embarrassing how quickly he’d gone down but there were too many of them.

It slowly dawned on him that he was back in Aldera, a place he wanted to leave, a place he never wanted to see again. He pulled away his hand and tried to turn away from Kira. She shouldn’t have been there, shouldn’t have been nursing him.

“You’re married.” He said swallowing the lump in his throat.

“No.” Kira said. “I’m not. We couldn’t go through with it in the end.”

Hux turned back to her in surprise. “But what about the treaty?”

“Ha.” For the first time Hux became aware of the room away from his bedside and noticed that Rey and the Prince were sitting a short distance away, far enough away to give them some privacy.

“Yes it has been quite fun.” Kira said. “At first we said that if they wanted a marriage between the two Kingdoms so badly, my grandfather could marry Queen Leia.”

“As you can imagine, they didn’t like that idea very much.” Ben said. “So Kira and I have spent the most of the last three days creating our own treaty. One based on friendship.”

“Yes, it’s a lot easier to be friends with someone when you’re not being forced to marry them.” Kira continued. “And even though Ben’s interpretation of the Rammahgon is completely wrong.”

“Debatable.” Ben said but he knew that Kira was joking.

“We can make it work.”

“What happens now then?” Hux asked.

“When you’re able to, we’re going back to Exegol.”

“But you didn’t want to go back and I’m...”

“Don’t worry about that. I’ve managed to get you a full pardon and a promotion. How does General Hux sound?”

Hux was speechless. The rank of general was a long way above him, nothing but a dream.

“I thought so.” Kira said, suddenly becoming a bit shyer. “You see I might have appealed to my grandfather’s vanity and suggested that he might like an heir with the same auburn hair he had as a young man and for that, well,” She brushed a piece of his ginger hair off his forehead. “You need a higher rank.”

“Kira, I -” Armie couldn’t finish as he was choked up with emotion.

“I know.” she said and she blushed as she glanced over at where Rey was sitting and grinning at her. Rey was pleased for her and would support her, and Ben, well he would do whatever Rey wanted. They had with Leia’s blessing decided to start again with no secrets this time and things were going pretty well.

Just then, Beebee burst into the room happy and more energetic than she’d ever been before. More like the child she should have been.

“Yay you’re awake!” she said to Hux excitedly. “Do you want to see my kitten?” She shoved the small, orange, fluffy thing in his face before he could give an answer. It squeaked more than meowed.

“Who gave you a kitten?” he asked, slowly moving away so he could focus on what he was seeing.

Beebee giggled.

On the afternoon of the wedding that never was, when the Palace was thrown into chaos and confusion, Beebee was found in her hidey hole. The poor maid screamed and Beebee didn’t know what else to do but run. She ran straight into a couple of the wedding guests who didn’t know what to do with themselves after the aborted ceremony.

“Hello.” the man said. He had dark curly hair and didn’t seem to be angry that she’d ran into him, but Beebee got ready to run again. “Don’t go.”

The woman knelt down to Beebee’s height. She had brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a purple dress with gold details. “I’m Zorii and this is my husband Poe, what’s your name?”

“Beebee.”

“Well Beebee, what are you doing here? Where are your parents?”

“They died.” Beebee said quietly and Poe and Zorii shared a look.

“So who’s looking after you?” he asked.

“I left Plutt’s with Kiwa to see Wey again then I fell asleep and Wey was gone when I woke up and Lucy put me in a cupboard with lots of towels.”

Ah, Poe thought. What Beebee said didn’t make a huge amount of sense to him, she was a small child, but it was obvious that she was somehow involved in what had gone down at the wedding.

“Well a lot has happened this morning and no one really knows what is going on. Why don’t you wait with us?” Zorii said.

Beebee smiled and nodded. They seemed nice.

***

As soon as she was able to, Rey made her way back down to the lower city to see for herself what had happened there. The place where Plutt’s Tailoring had been was a charred ruin. It was still roped off due to the structure being unsound. It was lucky that the buildings either side hadn’t caught fire as well.

Rey had provided the palace and city guards with the names and descriptions of Plutt’s thugs who had tried to flee in the wake of their master’s arrest, so now the lower city was a safer place.

She found who she was looking for in Niima public house celebrating their abusers fall in the place that used to be the centre of his operations. The old landlord had been taken away for his part in Plutt’s operation and the new one, well, he was very friendly with Trixie and didn’t mind her and her friends staying there for free, for the time being.

They fell silent when Rey entered unsure what to make of her, she looked so different from the last time they’d seen her. She had moved into the Palace and now had someone to do her hair, new dresses and all the baths she wanted. Ben had insisted on her having her own guard as well, but she made him wait at the door.

“Are you the real Rey or the Princess?” asked Bella, her words a little slurred by drink.

“The real Rey.” she said taking one of the spare stools at their table.

“You have to tell us everything. We’ve only heard bits of what happened and most of it is probably wild gossip.” Trixie said sliding her a tankard of ale. Rey didn’t think she would drink it but it was nice to know they still wanted to include her.

“Where’s Finn and Beebee? We have something of hers.” Ruth asked. She was slightly more sober than the others.

“Her dolly!” Rey exclaimed. “You saved it.”

“Of course we did, we’re not heartless.”

“Oh she’s going to be so happy.” she said clutching the bundle of rags to her chest. “It’s good news for both of them actually. Beebee’s gotten herself adopted by the Dameron’s who are a lovely couple who haven’t been able to have their own children, and Finn is now an apprentice to the Royal Tailor.”

A chorus of oos and awws went through the group.

“Kira said she would help you once she was married, that obviously didn’t happen and she’ll be going back to Exegol soon, but I’m in a position to help you now.”

“So you are going to marry the Prince.” Bella said, sloshing some of her ale on the table in her excitement.

Rey felt her face turn bright red and she giggled bashfully. Her and Ben had been talking a lot, about anything and everything, but more specifically about how they could make their relationship work.

“We’ll see.” she said, fiddling with the simple promise ring Ben had given her that was hidden beneath her glove.

“I’m open to suggestions about what you want. I can’t just get you rich husbands mind.”

“Damn.” Bella muttered loudly into her cup.

“But I can help you get a proper job, get you the money for your own small business, help you move if you want.” Rey said.

“I think you better start by paying our bar tab. Ain’t that right love?” Trixie said, calling over to the landlord.

“Aye.” he called back, making them all laugh.

***

The new peace treaty between Alderaan and Exegol was such a success that there was almost no need for a treaty. Such was the friendship between the younger members of the two Royal Houses that it wasn't long before the two Kingdoms were united through marriage when a Prince of Exegol married a Princess of Alderaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
